


this city bleeds its aching heart

by Cinnamonius



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Undercover, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius
Summary: Баки и Стив должны поймать торговца оружием международного масштаба, укрывшегося в тихом провинциальном городке. Для этого им приходится изображать счастливую женатую пару.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this city bleeds its aching heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835829) by [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne). 



> Спасибо автору текста Renne, очень дружелюбному и милому человечку. Если вдруг вам понравится текст, пожалуйста, оцените ее оригинал:)
> 
> Бета - чудесная navia_tedeska. Спасибо тебе, дорогая, без тебя этого перевода никогда бы не случилось!

Баки звонит в штаб ЩИТа.

\- Похоже, для успеха миссии мне нужен кто-то на роль моей второй половины.

\- Я вызову Наташу, - отвечает Фьюри.

Небольшая пауза.

\- Нет. Она не подойдет.

Наступает еще одна пауза, достаточная, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Баки. Фьюри раздраженно вздыхает:

\- Ты же знаешь, шпионаж - не его сильная сторона.

\- Он справится, - отзывается Баки. - Я успел научить его кое-чему. Кроме того, все, что ему нужно делать - это быть милым.

\- Что ж, с этим он справится, - угрюмо произносит Фьюри.

И Стива вызывают в штаб ШИТа и вручают папку с вводными данными.

\- Барнс сейчас на задании, и ему требуется подкрепление, - сообщает Коулсон.

\- Мм-хм, - отзывается Стив, пролистывая документы. - Да, я все понял.

И только много, много позже Стив поймет, что за разбором документов и введением в курс дела ЩИТ не удосужился сообщить ему один очень, очень важный факт.

Ему выдают адрес и сообщают, что нужно прожить там где-то месяц, не больше. Воспринимай это, как каникулы, говорят они. Ничего серьезного, говорят они.

Баки, конечно, ожидает, что Стива полностью просветили насчет его роли в этой миссии - поддерживать его и быть милым с соседями, пока длится их работа под прикрытием, - поэтому он, не задумываясь, сбегает вниз по ступенькам, встречая Стива на крыльце, обнимает его и целует прямо в губы.

Стив на какую-то долю секунды чуть отшатывается, и Баки начинает паниковать по поводу того, действительно ли Стиву все объяснили, но затем тот бросает сумку, обнимает Баки и пылко целует его в ответ.

Наверное, Стив просто не ожидал настолько эмоционального приветствия.

Но вот чего точно не ожидает Баки, так это почувствовать легкое прикосновение языка Стива, и, наверное, для притворных отношений и первого поцелуя это немного слишком. И его будто насквозь прошибает током, потому что Стив, оказывается, потрясающе целуется.

В конце концов, если он прижмется еще ближе, будет еще лучше, пусть люди видят, насколько горячи их новые соседи.

Выглядеть по уши влюбленным не составляет никакого труда; Баки отстраняется от Стива, подхватывает сумку и за руку тянет в дом.

От столь неожиданного приветствия у Стива кружится голова. Он следует за Баки в небольшой двухэтажный домик, где они будут жить весь ближайший месяц. Конечно, он ожидал, что Баки будет очень рад его видеть, ведь в промежутках между собственными миссиями и всем тем, во что вечно влипает Стив, за последние полгода они виделись в сумме всего пару недель. Но это?..

Стив касается своих губ, все еще ощущая на них чужой вкус. Он, конечно, удивился, но был более чем рад ответить на поцелуй. Возможно, просто потому что он хотел этого с того самого момента, как впервые осознал, что может хотеть целовать кого-либо...

Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Баки говорит:

\- Прости, если это было чересчур. Просто я постоянно рассказывал всем соседям, как сильно по тебе скучаю, и они считают, что мы друг от друга без ума. Вот, держи, тебе понадобится. Я сказал, что мы женаты.

Он кидает Стиву что-то, золотым блеском сверкнувшее в воздухе; тот ловит и понимает, что это обручальное кольцо. Он не сводит с него глаз. Слова Баки, и кольцо, и поцелуй потихоньку складываются в одну картину, и Стив напоминает себе, что, да, сейчас такое вполне возможно. Двое мужчин могут пожениться, жить открыто и любить друг друга, не прячась. В тридцатых и сороковых они бы не смогли так, даже если бы захотели. Он и Баки. И хотя они и сейчас не женаты, они даже не...

Неважно.

\- Ты… ты же не против, да? - беспокоится Баки. - Я имею в виду, не против притвориться, что мы женаты? Соседи не в курсе, что ты Капитан Америка, поэтому на твоем... - он взмахивает рукой, - имидже это никак не скажется. И Фьюри обещал, если ты будешь против, тебя просто отзовут, и...

Стив молча смотрит на него. Притвориться, что они женаты? Черт, вот в чем дело... Все встает на свои места. И поцелуй на самом деле часть игры; но зачем они отозвали агента ЩИТа, который должен был участвовать в миссии, и послали Стива, потому что Баки нужен был именно он, и...

\- Стив?

\- Что? А, да, конечно, ничего не имею против, - отвечает Стив, заставив себя улыбнуться. Он прячет дискомфорт поглубже и надевает кольцо на палец, попутно размышляя о том, что все это, безусловно, очень мило, но хорошо бы ему рассказали все сразу. А потом он вдруг отмечает, что кольцо на руке очень хорошо смотрится. Стыд какой.

Баки странно смотрит на него, но молчит.

\- Итак, - начинает Стив. - И что дальше? То есть мне, конечно, объяснили, в чем состоит задание в целом, но, наверное, стоит обсудить… нас, - он машет рукой между ними и прикасается к обручальному кольцу. Понятно, что выбора у него нет, но все же не хочется снова переживать инсценировку их поцелуя на крыльце.

Не хочется - пока это не по-настоящему.

Господи, он хочет, чтобы Баки по-настоящему поцеловал его.

\- Боже, - Баки проводит рукой по волосам. - Не знаю, я думал, может, будем иногда держаться за руки и проявлять свои чувства на публике. Местные всячески поддерживают хорошие отношения друг с другом, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Меня постоянно куда-нибудь приглашают, - и Стив не может сдержать улыбку, видя, как нервничает Баки, потому что... Потому что с тех самых пор, как Баки вернулся к нему, социальная жизнь давалась ему плохо. - Отчасти я именно поэтому тебя и позвал.

\- Да?

\- Ты так… так хорошо сходишься с людьми, Стив, - искренне говорит Баки. - А я вот нет, - он улыбается Стиву, словно флиртует с ним. Да нет же, не может такого быть. Стив просто навоображал себе всякого. - В любом случае, наша спальня наверху, а твое рабочее место спрятано в кладовке. Проверь, что все на своих местах, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - покорно соглашается Стив, подхватывает сумку и поднимается на второй этаж. Дом неожиданно выглядит очень уютным. Он ожидал, что вся обстановка будет словно сошедшей со страниц икеевского каталога, но нет, здесь все очень по-домашнему. Комфортно. Ему нравится.

Он не обращает внимание, что Баки произносит: "Наша спальня", пока не заглядывает туда, отмечая, что там разложены вещи Баки, и спускается в холл в поисках второй комнаты. И он ее находит - чтобы обнаружить внутри свое рабочее место и полное отсутствие кровати.

\- Мда, - произносит он и затем добавляет. - Вот черт...

Одна спальня. Одна кровать.

***

Стив покидает комнату, и Баки выдыхает. Он вспоминает, как странно Стив повел себя, когда Баки отдал ему кольцо. Возможно, Стив более старомоден, чем он привык думать. Да, конечно, они оба смогли адаптироваться к двадцать первому веку, но, может быть, притворяться женатой гей-парой для него чересчур? И он не сказал "нет", потому что никогда не мог отказать Баки. Нет, правда, он ни разу не сказал ему "нет". По крайней мере, не сейчас, не в этом веке. Баки старается не развивать эту тему у себя в голове, но иногда... иногда ему любопытно.

Он рассеянно крутит кольцо на пальце и вспоминает, как Стив целовал его в ответ. Внезапно ему становится очень жарко, и он смущенно потирает шею, ведь то, что он целовал Стива - и то, что Стив целовал его, - не должно было на него так подействовать. Потому что Стив неприкосновенен. Потому что Стив - это Стив.

Не должно было, но - подействовало, и отныне Баки придется жить с этим и скатываться все глубже в ту яму, которую он сам для себя вырыл. И можно не сомневаться, ему захочется больше касаний и поцелуев. Господи.

Если бы он был в состоянии думать о чем-то, кроме своего желания касаться Стива везде, где только можно, он мог бы услышать шаги на крыльце и предвидеть стук в дверь. Но это не так, и Баки подпрыгивает от неожиданности. За дверью стоят Джим и Джанин, уже-почти-что-пенсионеры из домика по соседству (приглашение на вечеринку по случаю выхода Джима на пенсию висит у Баки на холодильнике). Джанин улыбается, а Джим втихаря пытается рассмотреть комнату позади Баки, без сомнения ища там Стива.

\- Привет, Джен, привет, Джим, - здоровается Баки.

\- Привет, Джеймс! Мы тут случайно заметили, что твой… твой… прости, как его зовут, напомни еще раз?

\- Стив, - подсказывает Баки. - Мой муж, - и это слово вызывает в нем дрожь, хотя и не должно бы. Ведь это же неправда.

\- Точно! Мы заметили, что твой муж, Стив, наконец-то приехал, да?

Баки откашливается:

\- Прошу прощения за, эм, за увиденную сцену...

\- Ох, нет, что ты, мы понимаем, что ты ужасно соскучился по нему! Молодая любовь так прекрасна, и не надо стыдиться проявлять свои чувства! - восклицает Джанин, и Джим с энтузиазмом кивает. - Мы, - и Джанин указывает на них с мужем, - просто хотели пригласить вас со Стивом сегодня на ужин. Если у вас нет планов, конечно.

\- Мы с радостью придем, спасибо, - отзывается Баки. - И я, и Стив, - он с самого начала взял за правило принимать любые приглашения от соседей и даже сам несколько раз приглашал их к себе.

\- Отлично, - отвечает Джим. - Тогда ждем вас к шести!

К шести. Значит, у них со Стивом есть четыре часа, чтобы сочинить историю их отношений. Этого времени должно хватить. К тому же, придумывать предысторию оказывается очень весело. Стив предлагает свою версию: они бывшие военные, которые пытались скрывать свои чувства друг к другу, соблюдая закон "Не спрашивай, не говори". Его отмена в 2010-м году возволила им преодолеть внутренний стыд за то, что они находились в запрещенных законом отношениях.

\- Кто же знал, что ты такой романтик, - подкалывает его Баки.

\- Хочешь романтики? Я тебе покажу романтику, - мерцание монитора рабочего компьютера подсвечивает улыбку на лице Стива. Жалюзи в их спальне заменены на плотные занавески, не пропускающие свет, которые всегда задернуты.

И это не шутка, Баки знает. Стив слишком наивный и всегда таким был.

\- Только я бы не стыдился наших отношений, - замечает Баки.

\- Тебе нравилось служить. Ты бы не вынес увольнения, да еще и с позором.

И что-то в голосе Стива вдруг выбивает у Баки землю из-под ног, и его настроение резко меняется с игривого на обозлённое.

\- Ага, - огрызается он. - Просто я понял, что в мире бывает кое-что и похуже, - он бросает карандаш, который вертел в руках, и встает. - Например, я сам.

\- Бак, подожди!

Он слетает по лестнице, останавливается в крохотном садике позади дома, не осознавая, куда бежит, и пытается отдышаться. Ему в самом деле нравилось служить, пока он не попал в плен и не превратился в подопытного кролика. Ему нравилось служить, до тех пор пока русские не вывернули наизнанку все то, что осталось от его мозга, и не превратили его в убийцу. Ему нравилось служить, потому что, несмотря на кровь, пятнавшую руки, его все равно ждали дома, словно давно потерянного сына.

\- Баки, - мягко говорит Стив, появляясь в дверях. - Баки, прости меня, - всего пара шагов, и он оказывается рядом, и Баки позволяет Стиву притянуть себя ближе и крепко обнять. Он немножко ненавидит себя за это. Слишком уж хорошо; и так легко отвлечься от боли в груди и представить, как просто можно было бы снова поцеловать Стива, теперь, когда не нужно разыгрывать сцен перед соседями

\- Прости, - повторяет Стив.

\- И ты прости...

***

Когда они отправляются к соседям ужинать, напряжение потихоньку спадает. Потихоньку, но не совсем, и Стиву стыдно за то, что не удержался от колкости, хотя должен был. Должен был догадаться, как сказанное может ранить Баки.

Должен был следить за своими словами вместо того, чтобы эгоистично думать только о себе. Лучшие годы его жизни проходят в безответной любви, и семьдесят лет, проведенные во льдах, ничего не изменили. Баки нравилось служить в армии, и поэтому Стив никогда ничего не говорил, хотя замечал иногда, как Баки смотрит на него - так, словно... И после сыворотки этих взглядов стало больше. А потом Баки сорвался с поезда, и Стив решил было, что на этом их история закончилась.

Только ничего не закончилось, и вот он снова тут, рядом.

Он снова тут, рядом, и Стиву нужно притворяться, что они женаты. Притворяться безумно влюблённым.

По крайней мере, со второй частью он справляется просто отлично.

Когда они только приходят к Джанин и Джиму, Баки держится очень натянуто и скованно, но потом Джанин своей весёлой болтовнёй заставляет его расслабиться. Какая же это чушь, что Баки не ладит с людьми, думает Стив. Он же полностью очаровал этих двоих; и когда Баки накрывает его руку своей и тепло ему улыбается, Стив понимает, что ни один человек не устоит перед обаянием Баки.

\- Кажется, мы справились, - осторожно пробует Стив, когда они наконец возвращаются домой, и Баки направляется прямиком к ступенькам. - Ты выглядишь более счастливым.  
Может, он зря снова поднимает эту тему? Скорее всего, да.

\- Мы с тобой сегодня совершим пробную вылазку, - произносит Баки, игнорируя слова Стива. - Посмотрим, насколько хорошо ЩИТ тебя подготовил к такой работе. Мне нужно переставить жучок в доме Коэна на другое место.

Он проходит в спальню - в их спальню, - стягивает с себя джинсы и футболку и быстро влезает в униформу, которую достает из шкафа. И, может быть, Стив задерживается в дверях дольше положенного, наблюдая, как Баки переодевается, прежде чем соображает, что он, собственно, делает.

Баки закрепляет в ухе жучок и кидает нечитаемый взгляд на топчущегося в дверях Стива.

\- Приступим.

Стив садится перед рабочей станцией, которую Баки для него оборудовал, и надевает наушники.

\- Меня слышно? - пробует он, когда Баки выскальзывает из дома.

\- М-м, - коротко отзывается тот. - Не так громко, Стив.

\- Прости, - он понижает голос; Баки так же едва слышно бормочет что-то в ответ, и это придает ситуации интимности. Даже в полной тишине, когда Баки замолкает, Стив чувствует его. Он представляет, как тот в своем сером маскировочном костюме незамеченным пробирается по их тихому провинциальному городку, смертельно опасной тенью скользит в глухой ночи. Какой контраст по сравнению с приветливым и всегда готовым помочь бывшим военным, столько всего умеющим делать сам, своими руками, которого знают их соседи.

Стиву сложно решить, какой образ нравится ему больше: то ли смертельно опасного друга и боевого товарища, то ли как-будто-бы-мужа. И, да, он осознает, что первый вариант предпочтительнее, но что-то в слове "муж" не дает Стиву покоя.

\- Какое-то неподходящее место для поставщика оружия, - отмечает Стив. - Такое, знаешь… провинциальное.

Баки хмыкает в ответ:

\- Ты удивишься, но люди вроде него очень хорошо умеют подстраиваться. Коэн годами работал под прикрытием и не отсвечивал. Даже не к чему придраться.

\- А что насчет тебя? - Стив запинается. - Ты же здесь совсем недавно...

\- Вот поэтому ты мне и нужен. Никто не умеет очаровывать людей лучше, чем ты. Сам подумай, кому придёт в голову подозревать в чем-то парочку счастливых женатых педиков? Пусть даже они только что переехали и их никто не знает.

\- Обязательно называть нас именно так? - от слова "педик" Стив явно чувствует себя неловко.

\- Если мне нельзя, то кому ж тогда можно? - негромко смеется Баки, и Стив уже собирается спросить, что тот имеет в виду, но Баки вдруг говорит: - Захожу.

И затем на другом конце провода надолго воцаряется тишина, и да, Стив в курсе, что Баки это уже проделывал неоднократно. Все равно при мысли о том, что Баки сейчас там, в доме того парня, сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Может, Коэн и выглядит мирным и добродушным, но кто знает, на что он будет способен, если обнаружит в своём доме агента ЩИТа.

\- Все в порядке? - спрашивает Стив, стараясь не выдать волнения. Он напряженно всматривается в стоящий перед ним экран, в крохотную светящуюся точку, обозначающую позицию Баки в доме Коэна. В ответ раздаются два коротких звуковых сигнала. Да.

Сигнал на телефонной линии Коэна заставляет Стива включить звукозаписывающее устройство, установленное Баки. Он слышит телефонные гудки, затем включается автоответчик, и механический голос быстро зачитывает набор букв и цифр. Произнеся двадцать непонятных символов, голос отключается.

\- Отправляю в ЩИТ, - тихо сообщает Стив. - Коэна не видно?

Один короткий звуковой сигнал. Нет.

На несколько мгновений снова воцаряется тишина, а затем Стив слышит голос Баки:

\- Сделано. Спящая красавица не пошевелилась, даже когда телефон зазвонил, - он зевает.

\- Тогда, наверное, пора заканчивать? - хотя право принимать решение, уходить или нет, остается за Стивом, тот все же предпочитает создавать Баки хоть какую-то иллюзию свободы выбора. Это было одним из условий, выдвинутых Стивом, ведь он лучше всех знал Баки. Предыдущий куратор ЩИТа, с которым тот работал последние три недели, явно не отличался скоростью, выносливостью и особым рвением, и темные круги под глазами у Баки были свидельством того, что тот выкладывался полностью, совершенно не щадя себя.

\- М-м, я все равно уже закончил, нет смысла оставаться. Ложись спать, Стив. Я скоро буду.

Спать. В одну-единственную кровать, которую они собираются делить на двоих. Кровать, бесспорно, большая, но ведь и Стив уже давно не маленький.

Около двух часов ночи Баки заходит в спальню и, зевая, заползает под одеяло. Матрас под ним прогибается, Стив смаргивает сон - и не может сдержать удивленный возглас, когда Баки прижимается к нему. Он приподнимает руку, и Баки устраивается поудобнее и кладет голову ему на грудь. И если Стив целует его макушку, то… ну, он просто очень сонный. Да. Именно так он и скажет Баки, если тот спросит, а что это вообще было.

Но Баки не спрашивает. Он издает мягкий урчащий звук и прижимается ближе к Стиву.


	2. Chapter 2

У них появляется распорядок дня. Они встают в шесть утра и выходят на пробежку, и затем до самого вечера отыгрывают счастливую парочку, работающую из дома. В перерывах Баки занимается слежкой, или спит, или просматривает вместе со Стивом данные с установленных в доме Коэна жучков. По вечерам они обычно ужинают с соседями. В некоторые ночи — между полуночью и пятью часами утра — Баки уходит на разведку, чтобы проверить потенциальных клиентов Коэна. И клиенты эти явно не из сферы деятельности провинциального психотерапевта, принимающего с девяти до пяти.

Баки как раз спит наверху, когда раздается стук в дверь. Стив выползает из кресла, в котором упорно старался не заснуть, и спешит в коридор. За дверью стоит Самара, молодая работающая девушка, живущая напротив на пару домов дальше.

— Привет, Стив! — восклицает она и проскальзывает мимо него в дом. Он только спустя какое-то время понимает, что, даже если она стоит слишком близко и отчаянно флиртует, то это ровным счетом ничего не значит. Это просто такой стиль поведения.

— А Джеймс не дома, что ли? — она беспечно озирается по сторонам.

— Он наверху… Спит.

Ее глаза расширяются как два блюдца. Она кидает взгляд на его смятую одежду и давится смехом.

— Тогда я быстро, — взгляд, которым она награждает Стива, озорной и весьма хитрый. — Чтобы не отвлекать тебя… от сна.

— Я… хорошо, — а потом до него доходит, на что она намекает, и заливается краской. — Нет, он в самом деле просто спит, — пытается возразить он. — Честно.

Самара снова смеётся, похлопывая его по руке.

— Не сомневаюсь. Слушай, мы с Джейсоном устраиваем сегодня вечером пикник в парке и зовем всех, кто с нашей улицы. Даже Альберт собирается прийти, представляешь? А он почти никуда не ходит, между прочим. Было бы здорово, если бы вы тоже пришли. Когда поспите, конечно, — она подмигивает Стиву.

— Эм, — беспомощно бормочет тот. — Да. Конечно. Конечно, мы придём, — он получил от Баки четкие инструкции принимать любые приглашения, а уж если Альберт Коэн собирается прийти на этот пикник, то даже табун взбесившихся лошадей не помешает им туда выбраться. — Нам захватить что-нибудь?

— Ох, — она запинается в нерешительности. — Если еще не поздно, то мы бы попросили Джеймса приготовить картофельный салат. Если получится, будет очень круто. Но если нет, то не страшно, еды и так будет полно.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Стив. — Если успеем, сделаем обязательно.

Картофелный салат? Баки умеет готовить картофельный салат?

Самара снова похлопывает его по руке:

— Вот и отлично! Увидимся ближе к семи, — с этими словами она выскальзывает на улицу.

***  
Стив сидит за столом рядом с работающим вентилятором и размышляет над кодом, оставленным на автоответчике Коэна, когда Баки спускается вниз, сонно потирая глаза.

— Никаких новостей от ЩИТа? — спрашивает он, без задней мысли пробегается пальцами по плечу Стива, проходя мимо него на кухню, и ставит чайник.

Стив кидает карандаш и трет лицо руками.

— Думал, может, на свежую голову смогу понять, в чем тут смысл. Не сработало. Ничего не понимаю.

Он опускает подбородок на руку, и Баки чувствует на себе его взгляд.

— Хочешь? — Баки указывает на стакан и поднимает бровь. Улыбнувшись, Стив кивает. Растворимый кофе — та еще дрянь; но если добавить немного льда, то будет вполне терпимо. И потом, в свое время они пробовали и похуже. Если честно, Баки никогда не был придирчив ко всяким там заумным кофейным напиткам, поэтому ему до сих пор и в голову не пришло запросить им в дом кофеварку.

— Позвоню и попробую вызвать мастера, чтобы починил нам кондиционер, — произносит Стив. Баки ставит кофе перед ним, и кубики льда звякают о стекло чашки.

Баки садится рядом и, морщась, делает большой глоток из своей кружки. Подумав, он отставляет кофе в сторону и берет один из листов, исписанных почерком Стива.

— Нашел хоть что-нибудь?

Стив мотает головой:

— Ничего. Даже наши дешифровальщики пока не могут ничего понять. О, кстати, заходила Самара, пригласила нас на пикник сегодня вечером, — он неудержимо краснеет, но вряд ли Баки обратит внимание. Жарко же. — Там даже Коэн будет.

— Отлично! Он, по-моему, еще ни разу не был на наших соседских посиделках. Я так понимаю, ты согласился?

— Согласился, конечно.

— Она ещё что-нибудь сказала?

Стив дергается:

— Ничего.

— Не похоже на «ничего», — Баки касается румянца на щеках Стива кончиками пальцев и подается ближе. — Она что, пыталась с тобой заигрывать? Если так, то я должен буду весь вечер изображать ревнивого мужа… — от этой мысли его голос вдруг меняется и звучит ниже, чем обычно. Вся надежда на то, что Стив ничего не заметит. Баки предствляет, как изображал бы ревность, не отходя от Стива ни на шаг, постоянно обнимая его и целуя на виду у всех соседей, показывая всем, какой он собственник…

— Нет! — внезапно отвечает Стив. — Нет, — повторяет он уже тише и нерешительно облизывает губы. — Она решила… решила, что помешала нам, — кажется, дальше краснеть уже некуда, но он все равно умудряется.

— А, — выдыхает Баки. Он с легкостью представляет себе это «нам». Стив кидает на него внимательный взгляд, и Баки принимается за свой кофе, пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что подозрения их соседки нечаянно совпали с тем, чего он на самом деле очень хочет. Он усмехается. — Нам это только на руку, верно?

Стив решает сменить тему:

— А еще она сказала что-то про картофельный салат.

Баки фыркает.

— Понятия не имел, что ты умеешь готовить. Особенно картофельный салат, — Стив подозрительно смотрит на него. — Ты ведь не покупаешь его в ближайшей закусочной, правда?

— Вообще-то, я сам его готовлю, — обиженно отвечает Баки; сомнения Стива его задевают. — И потом, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я умею готовить. Ну или у тебя уже начинаются проблемы с памятью, и ты просто не помнишь, что было до войны? Я слышал, такое случается с людьми твоего возраста, — говорит он, намекая на то, что по легенде Стив старше — на целых четыре года! — подается вперед и треплет его по щеке.

***

Альберт Коэн оказывается крупным человеком с седеющими волосами и морщинистым лицом. Он совершенно не похож на торговца оружием, да еще и с обширными связями с различными террористическими группировками, а уж их-то Баки повидал немало.

Если не считать установку жучков в его доме, слежку за ним по пути в офис и на всякие тайные сборища и прочий шпионаж самого высокого уровня, это всего лишь третий раз, когда Баки видит Коэна вне его работы, обычной или не очень. И первый раз, когда они вместе появляются на вот таких соседских сборищах (поход в булочную за хлебом не считается). Он ведет себя непринуждённо, и все соседи доброжелательно здороваются с ним. Нет, думает Баки, на отшельника этот человек явно не похож.

Баки не составляет особого труда подобраться к Коэну, чтобы поздороваться с ним. Стив на этот вечер становится звездой программы, и почти все толпятся вокруг него. Наверное, это было очень нехорошо со стороны Баки не объяснить Стиву, чего стоит ожидать от таких вечеринок. А может быть, и нет.

Они поддерживают светский разговор; Коэн лжёт, говоря, что в последнее время очень редко бывал дома и поэтому пропускал соседские посиделки. Баки улыбается и говорит, что очень рад наконец-то познакомиться с ним лично, ведь он столько всего о нем слышал! Коэн кидает взгляд на Стива, легко болтающего о чем-то с Адрианом и Риной Майклзами и их дочкой Лили, поселившимися на их улице чуть раньше Стива и Баки.

— Вы двое выглядите такими счастливыми.

Баки смотрит на Стива своим самым лучшим щенячьим влюбленным взглядом; тот легонько подбрасывает в воздух трехлетнюю Лили. Её восторженные визги разносятся по всему парку.

— Он сделал меня самым счастливым человеком на свете, — с влюбленной улыбкой отвечает Баки. Стив широко улыбается и кажется таким счастливым, каким Баки не видел его уже очень давно. Так давно, что уже и не помнит, когда это было.

— М-м, — отзывается Коэн. Убежденным он явно не выглядит. — Ну да, я вижу. Публичные проявления чувств, — добавляет он, и Баки кидает на него внимательный взгляд, — это, конечно, не моё дело, но в вас не хватает, знаете… того свечения, какое я обычно вижу в счастливых влюблённых парах.

— Свечения?

— Повторюсь, это не мое дело, и я бы не хотел смущать вас, но, видите ли, это свечение, как я его называю, обычно присуще тем людям, которые регулярно занимаются сексом, — в этом месте Баки едва не закашливается. — И у меня есть стойкое ощущение, что у вас, двух здоровых молодых людей, явно меньше этой самой сексуальной жизни, чем должно бы. Возможно, это связано с переездом и тем, что вы какое-то время провели порознь. Это вполне объяснимо. Но если ситуация не изменится, я бы посоветовал вам уделить друг другу чуть больше времени и снова сблизиться. Новый дом, новая жизнь, вы понимаете.

Баки смаргивает.

— Эм, да, Альберт, — и что, чёрт бы его побрал, он должен сейчас ответить? — Спасибо… спасибо за совет. Кроме шуток, я имею в виду… эм… вероятно, вы правы, нам стоит проводить больше времени…

Альберт смеется и легонько треплет Баки по руке.

— Простите меня, мой мальчик, за этот неловкий разговор. Иногда мой внутренний психотерапевт не может сидеть тихо и не высовываться. Подумайте над тем, что я сказал. Может, все, что вам нужно, это проводить больше времени наедине друг с другом, а не слоняться ночью по улицам.

Все, что Баки может сделать, это постараться не впасть в ступор. Пожалуй, лучше всего не думать, а просто импровизировать, авось пронесет. Он смеётся и пожимает плечами.

— Это не всегда просто. То, кем мы были… снова сблизиться не так-то легко, — и это чистая правда.

— Ах, да, военная служба. Ну, что я могу сказать, то, что вы влюблены, видно и невооруженным глазом. Как семейного психолога, меня это очень радует. Поверьте, если вы разберетесь с этой проблемой и будете жить полноценной жизнью — во всех её аспектах, то вас двоих ждут долгие годы счастливого брака, — и Коэн широко улыбается ему.

— Спасибо, Альберт. Я, эм, я обязательно подумаю над тем, что вы сказали…

— И не надо бояться обсуждать это со Стивом, — подмигивает ему Коэн и слегка подталкивает его локтем.

— Да ладно, и испортить весь сюрприз? — так, и зачем он сейчас это сказал, интересно?

— О-хо-хо, собираетесь его соблазнить? — радостно хохочет Коэн, и, черт бы его побрал, Баки имел в виду совсем другое. Он слегка нервничает от того, что Коэн в первую очередь подумал именно о соблазнении. И если это не самый странный разговор в жизни Баки, то он ничего не понимает в странных разговорах. — До встречи, Джеймс, — произносит Коэн, явно собираясь откланяться. — Пойду-ка я расспрошу Алию о её чудесном салате с киноа.

Баки, помрачнев, пробирается к Стиву, который как раз передаёт счастливую Лили родителям — и, обернувшись, замечает его выражение лица.

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он, отводя Баки в сторону.

— Я совсем забыл, что наш торговец оружием ко всему прочему — профессиональный психотерапевт, консультирующий семейные пары, — мрачно отзывается Баки. Он пытается представить, какие выводы мог сделать Коэн из его слишком уж вежливых ответов.

— Слушай, а мы можем использовать этот факт, чтобы подобраться к нему поближе? — тут же оживляется Стив.

— Вряд ли. Мы перестарались с разыгрыванием нашей семейной идиллии. Коэн посоветовал нам… почаще заниматься сексом. Ему кажется, мы не так часто исполняем наш супружеский долг, как должны бы.

— В каком смысле? — нервно сглатывает Стив.

— В том самом. Уж очень он наблюдателен для простого торговца оружием, да?

— Баки…

— Ну, это просто его точка зрения.

— Баки!

— Что? — щеки Стива полыхают от смущения, и Баки думает, что с его стороны некрасиво шутить на такую тему. Просто он бы действительно очень хотел выполнить свой супружеский долг. — Прости, — говорит он, но Стив уже преодолевает свое смущение. Капитан Америка он или кто, в конце-то концов.

— Наши окна расположены как раз напротив, — вспоминает Стив. — Наверное, ему просто слишком хорошо нас видно. В последние дни ведь было очень жарко, мы спали с открытыми окнами, а занавески в спальне вообще ничего не скрывают.

— Знал же, что надо купить нормальные занавески, — бормочет Баки.

— А?

— Да ничего. Так, ладно. Предположим, он действительно наблюдал за нами и умудрился заметить некий факт, который к чертям ломает всю нашу легенду. К тому же, он видел, что я куда-то уходил ночью. Нам нужно усыпить его бдительность. Заставить поверить, что мы вняли его мудрым советам.

— То есть ты предлагаешь притвориться, что мы… занимаемся сексом, на тот случай, если он в самом деле за нами шпионит?

— Это не самая моя бредовая идея, — протестует Баки.

— Боюсь, я в курсе, — смеётся Стив. Такого ответа Баки точно не ждал. — Хорошо, давай попробуем, — а этого он ждал еще меньше…

Баки убеждает себя, что, когда дойдет до дела, Стив передумает. Абсолютно точно передумает.

***

— Ну что, — Баки замирает в дверном проеме. Стив уже сидит в кровати, откинувшись на подушку и уткнувшись в планшет, подсоединенный к рабочей станции.

— Сегодня нет смысла никуда ходить.

— Нет, конечно, — отзывается Баки.

— Наконец-то можно просто выспаться.

«И вот он, момент истины», — думает Баки.

— Слушай, насчет того разговора…

— Сегодняшнего?

— Ну да. Я просто подумал, если он иногда подглядывает за нами, то сегодня по-любому будет проверять, что мы делаем, — Баки прилагает все силы, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. Чтобы и намека не было на то, как сильно он хочет Стива, пусть даже они будут просто притворяться, что занимаются сексом. — Он наверняка захочет посмотреть, воспользуюсь ли я… его советом.

Стив приподнимает бровь и откладывает планшет в сторону.

— Ладно, — он выжидающе смотрит на Баки. — И как мы собираемся его обмануть?

— Эм. Я как-то не думал еще… — все мысли Баки сводились к тому, что они со Стивом смогут заняться любовью, а вот до обдумывания инсценировки этого процесса дело пока так и не дошло.

— Ну, я сексом уже занимался, — в голосе Стива слышна еле заметная усмешка. — И ты, я думаю, тоже. Так что, мне кажется, мы справимся.

Они много раз спали вместе, и еще ни разу Баки так не нервничал. И он не хочет думать, что это страх перед возможной неудачей. Неудачей. Чёрт. Именно так. Он раздевается и в одних боксерах залезает в кровать.

И получается, что ему следовало переживать не из-за того, как бы более реалистично обставить их спектакль, а из-за того, встанет ли у него вообще. При таком-то волнении. Однако Стив перекатывается к нему, прижимается щекой к щеке и весьма натурально изображает воодушевление, вдавливая всем своим немаленьким весом Баки в матрас и прижимаясь бедром ему между ног. И член Баки делает то, в чем он несомненно профи, когда дело доходит до реакции на Стива Роджерса.

Баки громко выдыхает, впав от смущения в совершеннейшую прострацию.

— Это смешно, — бормочет он, не в состоянии определиться, нужно ли ему стесняться своей эрекции, которую Стив по-любому чувствует — потому что прижимается к ней своим бедром.

— Что именно? Что мы тут пытаемся изображать секс для этого нашего местного вуайериста, который, кстати, может и не следить сейчас за нами. Или?..

— Эм… я вообще-то не об этом. Но ты тоже прав.

— А о чём ты тогда?

Стив как-то по-особенному сдвигается, и если раньше Баки собирался выдать что-то типа: «Мы должны немедленно прекратить, пока я окончательно не опозорился», то теперь это не имеет никакого смысла. И как, черт возьми, он умудрился до сих пор не заметить, что у Стива тоже стоит?

Надо менять тактику. Баки колеблется, не в силах взглянуть Стиву в глаза. Катись оно всё, думает он, глядя в потолок, — и наконец решается.

— Я… я тут подумал… пока мы тут возились, это же ясно, что ты… ну, понимаешь, и ты тоже уже понял, что я… мне тоже… поэтому я подумал, а какого чёрта… какого чёрта мы притворяемся? Я хочу сказать, это ничего не значит, ну, знаешь, просто как взаимная дрочка. Типа того. И если уж друзья не могут сделать друг другу приятно, то кто тогда может?

Стив замирает; повисает пауза. Проклиная себя на чем свет стоит, Баки открывает рот, чтобы взять свои слова обратно и попросить Стива забыть об этой дурной просьбе, но тот неожиданно произносит:

— Да, конечно, почему нет.

— Да, — повторяет Баки. Он надеется только, что его голос не передает всех эмоций, потому что сердце в груди трепыхается, как рыба, выброшенная на сушу. Хотя выражение лица наверняка выдает его с головой. — Нам не обязательно, ты понимаешь… — да господи боже, Бак, что ты несешь, ругается он на самого себя. — Не обязательно в самом деле заниматься сексом или… или чем ещё, мы можем просто…

Объяснить это ужасно сложно, и Баки решает, что проще показать. Он перекатывется и оказывается сверху, и внезапно его словно прошивает током от осознания близости Стива и реальности его прикосновений. Тот обнимает его, обхватывая руками за спину. Баки прижимается ближе и не может сдержать дрожь, чувствуя, как его член касается члена Стива. Тот сильнее вцепляется в него и с тихой дрожью выдыхает, и от этого у Баки внизу живота становится еще жарче. Он двигает бедрами, и Стив сильнее стискивает руки.

Баки наконец-то осмеливается взглянуть на него:

— То, что мы сейчас делаем, не означает… не означает, что ты… ну, ты понимаешь.

— Да, я знаю, — Стив ободряюще улыбается. Его глаза светятся, и, кажется, он забывает дышать. — Может, давай разденемся?

Позже Баки так и не сможет вспомнить, как раздевался. Но что он определенно запомнит навсегда, так это то, как Стив вжал его в матрас. Запомнит ощущение горячей и липкой от пота кожи, соприкасающейся с такой же горячей и липкой. Он скользит руками по спине Стива, сжимает его задницу и не может сдержать стона, чувствуя, как мышцы под его пальцами напрягаются — и сразу расслабляются от прикосновения. Он пытается не думать, каково было бы почувствовать Стива внутри, и каково было бы сжимать его задницу, в то время как он бы трахал его. Но вот незадача — он способен думать только об этом. И еще о том, что сейчас сгорит нахрен.

— Блядь, Стив, хочу, чтобы ты вошел в меня, хочу… Господи, хочу чувствовать тебя внутри, чтобы ты меня трахнул… чтобы трахал меня, пока я не кончу, и чтобы ты кончил в меня, — его несет, и он не может остановиться, и постыдные слова литанией срываются с губ, обнажая самые сокровенные желания.

Он затыкается, только когда Стив целует его, целует по-настоящему, и это взрослая, рейтинговая версия их поцелуя на крыльце при встрече две недели назад. Есть что-то отчаянное в том, как Стив трется об него, и в том, как Баки двигается в ответ, выгибаясь и подаваясь навстречу, вцепившись в плечи Стива так, словно вся его жизнь от этого зависит. Может, так оно и есть, и оргазм неотвратимо настигает его, перетряхивает, волной проходится по всему телу. Он крупно вздрагивает под Стивом, выдыхая и дрожа, и ему кажется, что он весь сейчас — один обнаженный нерв.

Стив приподнимается на локтях, и его напряженный взгляд заставляет Баки еще сильнее желать, чтобы тот сейчас был в нем, чтобы трахал его, вот так же глядя в глаза. Баки обхватывает бедрами его ноги и крепче прижимает его к себе. Стив дрожит, и Баки шепчет:

— Ну же, Стив, ты сможешь… Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил… кончил на меня, — это чистая правда, и от одной только мысли, что Стив сделает это, становится невыносимо жарко — и невозможно дышать.

Его слова действуют на Стива, потому что он застывает, широко распахнув глаза и изумленно шепчет:

— Господи, Бак…

И он кончает прямо на Баки, отчаянно двигая бедрами, и, черт, это самое прекрасное, что тот когда-либо видел в своей жизни. С удовлетворённым стоном Стив утыкается лицом ему в шею.

Баки, конечно, лежал бы так вечно, прижимая Стива к себе, но боль где-то внизу живота и невозможность по-человечески вздохнуть заставляют его мягко потрясти все еще дрожащими пальцами Стива за плечи.

— Эй, Стив, слезай давай.

И только когда тот сползает с него, Баки осознает, насколько они липкие от пота и секса. Он выдыхает:

— Чур, ванная моя.

— Если успеешь.

Да, иногда Баки забывает, насколько силён в Стиве дух соперничества. Всё заканчивается подсечкой, и он с воплем валится обратно на кровать. Да сейчас, он так просто не сдастся! С этой мыслью Баки влетает в ванную.

Взгляд, который Стив кидает на него, когда понимает, что тот стоит буквально в паре сантиметров, стоит всех потраченных усилий.

— Я не уйду, — Баки вздергивает голову.

— Я тоже, — упрямо отзывается Стив.

Два упрямых идиота, думает Баки. Ну и ладно. Оба раздеты, и это совершенно их не смущает. Пока.

Они мылись вместе и раньше. Однако это первый раз, когда они принимают душ в крохотной для двух взрослых мужиков кабинке, которые к тому же только что в первый раз переспали друг с другом. Однако это не так сложно, как Баки представлял; они довольно успешно моются, не сильно сталкиваясь друг с другом. Нет, конечно, невольных прикосновений не избежать, но, по крайней мере, они не тычут друг друга локтями под рёбра и не впечатываются ими в стены душевой кабинки.

Вымывшись и вытершись, они укладываются обратно. Стив надевает чистые шорты; Баки же ложится спать без ничего, с вызовом глядя на Стива, мол, ну и что ты будешь делать? И все равно неловкости, которой Баки так боялся, не возникает. Стив, не задумываясь, ложится посередине кровати, и Баки привычно сворачивается возле него, используя его плечо как подушку.

— Твои грязные разговорчики, Бак, — сонно говорит Стив, поглаживая Баки по влажным после душа волосам.

— Прости, — бормочет Баки. — Я часто так делаю, когда кончаю. Это значит, что мне очень хорошо… если тебя это утешит…

Он чувствует, как пальцы Стива чуть сильнее сжимаются в его волосах, а потом тот негромко смеется:

— Да, я так и подумал.

— Как думаешь, он поверит? — спрашивает Баки, чувствуя себя как-то странно при мысли о том, что Коэн мог за ними подглядывать.

— Я бы поверил, — зевая, бормочет Стив. Баки понятия не имеет, что он имеет в виду.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день Стив выбирается в магазин и, как ни старается, никак не может перестать глупо улыбаться. По крайней мере, ему удается не выглядеть внезапно безумно влюбленным в Баки, ведь это выдало бы их с потрохами. Так что Стив с облегчением выдыхает, когда наутро Баки ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало.

А еще он немного расстроен, потому что Баки ведет себя, как будто бы ничего не случилось.

И будь проклят суперсолдатский метаболизм: Стиву приходится два раза спустить в душе, чтобы мысли о прошедшей ночи наконец перестали вызывать у него жесткий стояк. И все равно думать об этом тяжело, пусть даже и без постыдной эрекции, допустимой разве что для тринадцатилетнего подростка, — потому что ну это же Стив. Он просто не может не загоняться. Баки сам предложил заняться… чем бы там они ни занимались этой ночью, и те откровенные и непристойные вещи, которые шептал Баки, никак не идут у Стива из головы. Он хотел… хотел, чтобы Стив его трахнул. Действительно хотел, правда ведь? Никто же не говорит таких слов просто потому что кончает?

В конце концов, вы не будете умолять вставить в вас член, если этого не хотите.

Правда?..

— Доброго утречка, — раскатисто звучит над ухом. Голос принадлежит Дэрилу — тот живет на другой стороне улицы, через три дома от них, и Стив осознает, что битый час нависает над прилавком с огурцами.

— Доброе утро, Дэрил, — вежливо откликается он и давит в себе порыв спрятать руки, потому что стыдно вот так вот пялиться на ни в чем не повинные овощи. — Отличная сегодня погода, правда?

И правда, воздух еще по-утреннему свеж, однако солнце уже начинает припекать.

— Отличное утро для того, чтобы жить, — громогласно заявляет Дэрил и ухмыляется. В этом месте Стив с ним полностью согласен. — Помочь с выбором?

— Нет-нет, спасибо, — мотает головой Стив. — Не сегодня, — и вдруг вспоминает, каким серьезным испытанием стал для него первый — после войны — самостоятельный поход по магазинам. Проживание в башне Мстителей в этом плане порядком расслабляло — там все бытовые вопросы решали за тебя.

Готовить у него не особо получалось, ни до войны, ни теперь; раньше у них и денег-то на хорошие продукты не хватало. И вот на этом задании он вдруг осознает, что для них двоих ему готовить очень даже нравится. Он зависает в интернете, выискивая несложные рецепты, с которыми он точно справится, и учится извлекать выгоду из многочисленных вечерних походов в гости к соседям — потому что те с радостью делятся своими семейными рецептами, не в силах ни в чем отказать очаровательному Стиву Бьюкенену из шестьсот шестнадцатого.

Надо сказать, он беззастенчиво этим пользуется.

— Ты просто смотришь этими своими невозможными голубыми глазами, и все, они готовы лечь к твоим ногам, — посмеиваясь, ворчит Баки каждый раз, когда Стив бережно убирает очередной рецепт, который передавался из поколения в поколение и никому чужому до этого не достававшийся.

«Пожалуйста, скажи это еще раз, — хочется взмолиться Стиву в такие моменты. — Ты действительно думаешь, что у меня красивые глаза?»

Он так и не говорит это вслух, потому что иначе не сможет скрыть все то, что он так давно чувствует к Баки. То, что после прошедшей ночи уже сложно игнорировать.

Стив зависает над абрикосами и размышляет над тем, когда Баки может захотеть еще раз притвориться, что они занимаются любовью. Может, ему как-то намекнуть? Или подождать, что Баки скажет ему что-то? Он ведь наверняка захочет повторить — ну просто на тот случай, если Коэн решит еще за ними пошпионить.

И да, он понимает, что надо бы испытать неловкость при мысли об этом, да вот только, кажется, ему нравится — нравится, что кто-то, возможно, за ними подсматривает, это обостряет все чувства и странным образом будоражит, перевешивая смущение; однако Стив точно знает — если бы он был уверен, что Коэн смотрит, то вряд ли смог бы получить такое удовольствие. И он снова зависает, на этот раз над прилавком с фруктами, и рассеянно застывает с парой сочных, покрытых легким пушком абрикосов в руке. Нет, он, конечно, давно ни с кем не спал, но это не повод ласкать овощи и фрукты определенной формы. Особенно если учесть, что этой ночью он… они… И Стив никак не может перестать думать, предложит ли Баки снова что-то такое. И если да, то когда.

К сожалению, этой ночью ничему такому сбыться не суждено, потому как они получают сообщение: Коэн встречается с человеком, который неожиданно фигурирует как главный подозреваемый в другой операции ЩИТа — в деле о контрабанде слоновой кости.

— Получается, его связи обширнее, чем мы считали, — мрачно отмечает Баки. Стив еще из вводных данных помнит, что Коэн поддерживает отношения с бандами Нью-Джерси и с одним из особо отвратительных колумбийских наркобаронов. Впечатляющие связи для человека, живущего в тихом провинциальном городишке.

Баки следит за Коэном до самого места встречи, однако ни одна из вовлеченных в дело сторон не выдает никакой ценной информации. Баки возвращается домой около четырех утра, и Стив понимает — не сегодня. Баки — и Коэн наверняка тоже — явно мечтает поскорее рухнуть в кровать и тут же уснуть. Стив устраивается рядом — после душа и смущающе быстрого оргазма, и благодаря этому он в состоянии спокойно вынести, как Баки прижмется к нему в той самой постели, в которой они занимались любовью прошлой ночью.

И Баки действительно прижимается к нему, сонный и — полностью обнаженный. Опять. Черт, он теперь так все время будет спать, что ли?

Стив лежит, затаив дыхание. Никто не обещал, что будет легко. По крайней мере, не он один ведет себя как перевозбужденный подросток.

Черт.

Нужно заставить себя отвлечься. И не только чтобы наконец получилось уснуть. Ведь они на задании. Ловят человека, продающего очень незаконное оружие очень большими партиями очень плохим людям. Метания Стива, влюбленного в лучшего друга, тут немного не к месту. И мысли о возможном продолжении — тоже.

Двух часов сна катастрофически мало; к счастью, суперсолдатские организмы и не такое выносили и вполне сносно себя чувствуют при подъеме в шесть и последующей утренней пробежке. И не забываем источать дружелюбие направо и налево, раз уж пришлось тут осесть на какое-то время. В конце концов, в них никто пока не стрелял и не похоже, что собирается, и это для начала совсем неплохо.

Это расслабляет. Так и привыкнуть можно.

После пробежки Баки уезжает в штаб ЩИТа доложить о вчерашней операции и заодно пройти ежемесячное психологическое обследование. Стив нервничает, потому что — а если Баки упомянет, что они переспали? Стиву кажется, что нет, не станет, но вдруг? Он сейчас совершенно не готов к пристальному вниманию со стороны руководства; в том, что подобное их поведение будет подвергнуто критике и тщательному разбору, он почему-то ни капли не сомневается. Если Капитана Америка уличат в неуставных взаимоотношениях с Зимним Солдатом, то по-любому разглядят тут попытки воздействовать на неокрепшую психику последнего и перепрограммировать что-нибудь в его голове. До настоящей причины они никогда в жизни не додумаются.

И между тем глубоко внутри Стив понимает, что попусту загоняется, ведь Баки — это Баки, который весь мир перевернет, лишь бы только защитить его. Поэтому он берет себя в руки и с головой погружается в расшифровку перехваченных данных, и иногда поглядывает на видео, приходящее с установленных в доме Коэна камер. Их подозреваемый никуда не девается, остается там, где должен быть, и делает то, что должен делать. И да, они знают, что Коэн торгует оружием, знают, что, по слухам, тот должен встретиться с Дамионом Паренелли, коммерсантом и торгашом, пользующимся дурной славой и связанным практически со всеми крупными террористическими организациями по всему миру; но на данный момент никаких доказательств у них попросту нет. Стиву вообще кажется, что он приносит неудачу, потому что всю информацию, которую удалось собрать, они заполучили аккурат до его вмешательства в это задание.

Он с головой уходит в работу и приходит в себя, только когда слышит звук проворачиваемого в замке ключа. Вошедший Баки выглядит усталым, разгоряченным, взмокшим от жары и злым. Он идет прямиком в кухню, кидая ключи куда-то на скамейку в прихожей, и распахивает дверцу холодильника. Стив опускает подбородок на руки и смотрит, как Баки наслаждается исходящим оттуда холодом.

— Разморозишь, — напоминает Стив спустя пару минут.

Баки в ответ только фыркает:

— Это же холодильник. Наморозит заново.

— Как прошло? — интересуется Стив. На столе перед ним стоит графин, полный воды со льдом, ловко устроенный на кухонном полотенце, собирающем капли конденсата, и Стив запускает свой стакан по столешнице в сторону Баки. В доме, конечно, тоже жарко, но не так, как на улице: Стив целый день просидел с закрытыми дверьми и задернутыми занавесками, не впуская внутрь раскаленный воздух.

Баки падает на стул напротив и долгое время просто молча смотрит на Стива. Смотрит так, что тот невольно задается вопросом, не выдал ли он нечаянно себя, потому что, в самом деле, не может же Баки просто так смотреть на него с такой нежностью во взгляде? Так ведь?

— Ситуэлл считает, мы что-то упустили. Что-то важное, — наконец произносит Баки. Он залпом выпивает всю воду и тянется за графином, чтобы налить себе еще. — И я с ним согласен. Коэн слишком осторожен. Наверняка мы что-то упускаем.

— Я не об этом…

— А, ты про психолога? — хмыкает Баки и прикладывает влажный стакан сначала к одной щеке, а потом и к другой. Стив сглатывает, глядя на каплю воды, скользящую по его коже. Ему вдруг хочется коснуться ее языком. Это все жара виновата, все мысли сводятся к сексу, и чем жарче, тем ярче и греховнее эти мысли. Тела, истекающие потом за закрытыми дверями их комнаты, погруженной в полумрак, медленные, сводящие с ума движения, поцелуи, привкус соли и любви на языке. И никуда не надо спешить, можно просто тонуть и растворяться в ощущениях скользящих друг по другу тел, обнимающих рук, и…

— Стив?

— Прости, — поспешно отвечает он и растирает лицо руками. — Отвлекся…

— Ага, — отзывается Баки; что-то странное мелькает в его взгляде.

— Так что ты сказал про психолога? — Стив изо всех сил старается подавить желание сбежать куда подальше и проклинает свое воображение с подсознанием на пару — потому как результат вполне предсказуем.

— Ну, что состояние моих мозгов их удовлетворяет. По крайней мере, они уже не считают, что я в любую минуту могу сорваться и пойти всех нахрен перестрелять. Но, судя по всему, мне придется больше работать с моим куратором, — у Баки вырывается смешок. — Типа того, как я работаю с тобой.

Стив пытается представить Баки, работающего с кураторами так же, как он работает с ним. Эта мысль ему определенно не нравится. И да, он в курсе, что Баки имеет в виду совсем другое. И все равно Стиву это не нравится.

— И что ты на это сказал? — спрашивает он, и его голос звучит очень даже ровно. Он гордится собой.

— Я ответил, что если ты будешь моим куратором, то я с радостью так и сделаю. А пока это не так, работаем в прежнем режиме.

И вот что, ради всего святого, это может значить, думает Стив. Только то, что он будет рад и дальше работать с ним бок о бок, плечом к плечу, — или что-то большее?

— Все, хватит об этом, — произносит Баки. — От нашего друга ничего не слышно?

Стив мотает головой:

— Нет, заходило несколько клиентов по основной работе, и все.

Они какое-то время подозревали людей, которые приходили к Коэну за консультациями домой, а не в офис, в связи с преступным миром, однако самая доскональная проверка со стороны оперативников ЩИТа не выявила ничего серьезнее неоплаченных парковочных талонов. По ходу дела, некоторым людям просто нравится без шума приходить к психотерапевту на дом, а не в офис, что сохраняло некую видимость защищенности их частной жизни.

— И что, он сегодня дома?

Стив кивает:

— Последний клиент ушел где-то полчаса назад. Он отзвонился в офис, сказал, что останется дома, поработает над какими-то своими файлами.

— Взглянем потом на эти файлы. Так, на всякий случай.

— Сейчас мы все равно ничего не сможем придумать.

Баки, потягиваясь, поднимается на ноги. От этого его футболка немного задирается, и Стив пытается не пялиться на оголившуюся полоску кожи. Это ужасно глупо, ведь Баки и так постоянно шатается по дому без футболки, Стив мог бы уже и привыкнуть.

— Пойду-ка я в душ, а потом немного вздремну, — между тем говорит Баки.

И Стив готов подтвердить под присягой, что он совершенно ненамеренно оказывается в спальне в тот самый момент, когда Баки выходит из душа, и из одежды на нем только обмотанное вокруг бедер полотенце. И тем не менее — он здесь, и когда Баки заходит в комнату, возится с зарядкой для телефона на прикроватном столике со своей стороны и старается не глазеть уж слишком откровенно на то, как Баки даже не старается прикрыться.

Нет, ну это просто нечестно.

Стив уже собирается сбежать вниз от греха подальше, как Баки вдруг произносит:

— Кстати, Коэн не задернул занавески. И его кабинет как раз на втором этаже…

— И? — спрашивает Стив, просто потому что должен спросить. А не потому что он в полной растерянности от того, в каком направлении, как ему кажется, движутся мысли Баки. Только его член растерянности не чувствует совершенно. Стив кидает взгляд на Баки, замершего возле окна их спальни.

Тот молча отпускает полотенце, и Стив тяжело сглатывает.

Они это обсуждали той ночью, и заняться любовью после всей этой игры в женатую пару — что может быть естественнее.

Только вот сейчас это уже не игра.

Он упрямо смотрит Баки в глаза, не позволяя взгляду скользнуть ниже.

— Как насчет того, чтобы еще разок притвориться?.. — игриво спрашивает Баки, изогнув бровь. Только уголок его рта чуть дергается, словно он втайне боится, что Стив откажется.

— Я… я за, — Стив изо всех сил надеется, что его голос звучит более уверенно, чем ему кажется.

Баки широко улыбается в ответ:

— Я надеялся, что ты так скажешь. Иди ко мне, — с этими словами он протягивает руку.

И Стив идет.

Он не хочет набрасываться на Баки — если тот под «притвориться» имеет в виду действительно заняться сексом, а не просто изобразить какие-то телодвижения под одеялом. Поэтому он очень, очень медленно сокращает расстояние между ними, дает Баки стянуть с себя майку и наконец прижимается к нему. Какое-то мгновение он просто стоит, уткнувшись носом Баки в шею, не уверенный ни в чем, не знающий, что же делать дальше; а потом Баки поворачивает голову и целует его. Стив облегченно стонет — не может сдержаться, и просто притвориться у него тоже не получится. Не теперь, когда он знает, каково это — обнимать Баки, всем телом прижиматься к нему…

Он скользит руками по телу Баки и за бедра притягивает того еще ближе; и они снова целуются, не отрываясь друг от друга.

А потом Баки подталкивает Стива, и тот валится спиной на кровать. Он уверен, что Баки опустится сверху, скользнет, сводя с ума плавностью своих движений, но тот просто садится на колени перед кроватью. Стив приподнимается на локтях и молча смотрит на него. Тот смотрит в ответ прямо, напряженно, ничего не скрывая, тянется к поясу его штанов, и Стив покорно приподнимает бедра, позволяя их с себя стянуть. У него уже стоит — просто от того, что Баки перед ним на коленях.

А потом тот облизывает губы и…

— Закрой глаза, — шепчет Баки, отстраняясь и лаская рукой влажный от слюны член Стива. — И представь на моем месте кого хочешь.

И Стиву хочется встряхнуть его и спросить, какого черта, почему тот уверен, будто бы ему нужен кто-то другой; но тут Баки снова подается вперед, и все, что Стив может сделать, это вцепиться в матрац — просто чтобы не вцепиться в Баки и не начать втрахиваться в его рот. Тот ласкает его член языком, скользит по всей длине и лижет головку, влажную от слюны и выступившей смазки. Стив судорожно выдыхает и не может отвести взгляд. Просто не может.

Даже в самых смелых мечтах он не представлял себе ничего подобного.

А теперь ему кажется, что он больше никогда не сможет думать ни о чем другом.

Стив с трудом расцепляет пальцы и зарывается ими во влажные волосы Баки, поглаживает по лицу, и, боже… тот чуть поворачивает голову, и Стив чувствует пальцами собственный член, упирающийся Баки в щеку.

Это непристойно и грязно.

Это — идеально.

Стив кончиками пальцев касается губ Баки, растянутых вокруг ствола, а потом одним пальцем проскальзывает ему в рот, и то, как Баки беспомощно стонет в ответ, прикрывая глаза, заставляет член Стива дернуться.

А потом Стиву в голову приходит одна мысль.

— Подожди, подожди, — судорожно выдыхает он. Баки сглатывает, и Стив непроизвольно вскидывает бедра. — Стой, — и это приказ лишь на половину — а наполовину отчаянная мольба, и Баки нехотя отстраняется, с мокрым звуком выпуская член Стива изо рта.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, видимо, думая, будто Стив собирается…

— Хочу тебя, — выпаливает Стив на одном дыхании. Баки может решить, что он передумал, а Стив даже в мыслях не может такого допустить. Пусть думает, что хочет, но только не это. — Как ты говорил той ночью. Хочу кончить в тебя… мы можем?..

Он сгорает от стыда, произнося это вслух, слыша неприкрытое отчаяние в своем голосе. Но лицо Баки вдруг озаряется — и он снова может дышать.

— Да, — отвечает тот и опускается на постель. — Черт, Стив, да…

Откуда-то появляется смазка, а за ней и презерватив. Такое чувство, будто Баки достает их прямо из воздуха, и у Стива нет ни времени, ни сил задуматься над этим. Он раскатывает презерватив дрожащими руками и вновь и вновь залипает на то, как Баки подготавливает себя, как блестят от смазки его пальцы.

А потом Баки протягивает руку и оборачивает пальцы вокруг члена Стива, смазывая его, но стараясь не ласкать, — потому что тот уже почти дошел до края, просто глядя на него. Второй рукой Баки за шею притягивает Стива к себе и горячо и влажно целует в губы.

Стив гладит Баки по мокрой от пота спине.

— Стив, — голос Баки дрожит от предвкушения.

— Ш-ш-ш, — тот подается вперед и касается языком линии шрамов на плече, там, где металл вживляется в плоть. Левая рука Баки скрыта маскировочным рукавом, так что ее не отличишь от настоящей, но для них обоих это не имеет никакого значения. Стив снова и снова целует его плечо и шею и наконец утыкается носом куда-то за ухо. Баки переворачивается и подтягивается к изголовью кровати.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — шепчет он, кидая на Стива быстрый взгляд через плечо. — Не представляешь, как сильно я этого хочу.

О нет, Стив как раз представляет — потому что чувствует то же самое. Он никогда не спал с мужчиной, но теорию изучил весьма дотошно. Его пальцы только самую малость подрагивают, когда он пристраивает член к скользкому анусу. У Баки вырывается тихий стон, и для Стива он звучит самой сладкой музыкой.

Стив входит в него очень медленно и осторожно, но Баки решает за него и толкается назад, насаживаясь до конца.

— О черт, Стив, блядь… ты такой…  
Стив качает бедрами, и Баки, задыхаясь, забывает, что хотел сказать.

— Ты в порядке?

— М-м-м, — выдыхает тот. — Лучше, чем «в порядке», — Стив начинает двигаться в нем, и Баки стонет. — Господи, как же хорошо…

Стив усмехается. Он не знает, какими словами описать то, что он чувствует сейчас, описать, какой Баки там, внутри, тугой, разгоряченный. «Хорошо» — это очень слабо сказано.

— Готов?

— Уже давно готов. Я тебя ждал… ждал этого всего… так долго ждал. Хочу, чтобы завтра ты снова это сделал. Стив…

Господи, и как Баки всегда знает, что сказать, чтобы у него сорвало крышу? Стив даже не успевает как следует задуматься над тем, что тот бормочет. Он крепче сжимает его бедра — пальцы скользят по взмокшей от пота коже — и принимается вбиваться в него. Баки изо всех сил стискивает руки на изголовье кровати, так, что костяшки белеют, и движется назад, подхватывая движения Стива. Прерывистым голосом он повторяет его имя и просит больше, сильнее, и этого хватает, чтобы подвести Стива к разрядке. Его бедра судорожно дергаются, и он кончает, дрожа, замерев глубоко внутри Баки.

Баки отцепляет металлическую руку от изголовья кровати и быстрыми рваными движениями дрочит себе.

— Нет, подожди, я хочу… — Стив тянется к его члену и едва успевает коснуться, как Баки ругается, отталкивает руку Стива и кончает, изливаясь на простыни.

Стив бережно обнимает его, не двигаясь и не выходя так долго, как только может, пока Баки дрожит, кончая, и только потом неохотно отстраняется. Он все никак не может перестать касаться его, гладит мокрое от пота тело, снова и снова целует плечи и шею; потом садится на корточки, стягивает презерватив и идет в ванную. Когда он возвращается, Баки все так же неподвижно лежит на кровати, обхватив руками железное изголовье и чуть разведя колени, и кажется ужасно ранимым на этой разворошенной постели.

— Бак? — Стив наклоняется к нему, целует в плечо и в ответ слышит только неясное бормотание. — Эй, — Баки под его руками такой мягкий и податливый, и когда Стив осторожно вытаскивает испачканные простыни, позволяет ему уложить себя поудобнее. Он улыбается тенью той своей старой сонной и немного пьяной улыбки, с которой он так часто возвращался домой еще в Бруклине, до войны. Возвращался домой, и от него пахло алкоголем, и он улыбался вот так и ложился рядом со Стивом.

И сейчас так легко признаться себе, что он любил Баки всю свою жизнь, с момента первой их встречи. И сейчас, спустя столько десятилетий, рядом со Стивом — все тот же мальчишка, бесстрашно заступавшийся за него в любой заварушке.

— Спи, — Стив с огромным трудом заставляет себя отстраниться от Баки.

— Мне снова надо в душ.

— М-м-гм, попозже сходишь.

Стив идет в ванную и принимает душ, ледяная вода охлаждает разгоряченную кожу. Баки спит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и Стив не может удержаться от соблазна: опускаясь в постель, целует его между лопатками. Баки продолжает спать, не шелохнувшись.

И Стив даже немного расстроен этим.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Шифр Вернама, изобретенный в 1917 году, активно применялся англичанами и американцами во время Второй Мировой. Он является примером системы с абсолютной криптографической стойкостью и при этом считается одной из простейших криптосистем. Без знания ключа не поддается расшифровке.
> 
> ** Согласно комиксам, Ситуэлл является американским гражданином Гондурасского происхождения.

Вылезти из постели и вернуться к работе оказывается непросто. Баки встает и принимает душ, и ему приходится несколько раз напомнить себе, что они на задании, и стоит прекратить пытаться затащить Стива обратно в кровать.

А еще он, кажется, до сих пор ощущает вкус Стива, и, господи боже, он ему отсасывал, а потом Стив… Стив сказал, что хочет трахнуть его, и… он это сделал.

Баки стоит под холодным душем так долго, что кожа сморщивается, но зато хоть настроение становится более рабочим.

Однако он все равно мучительно остро осознает происходящее, когда Стив наклоняется к нему, заглядывая через плечо, и кивает на экран:

— Что это?

От него пахнет мылом, и ведет он себя, словно ничего не изменилось.

— Да ничего, просто спам. Пусть наши светила из штаб-квартиры этим занимаются.

Стив хмурится:

— Знаешь, я не то чтобы эксперт во всех этих продвинутых технологиях нового времени, — тут Баки хмыкает, потому что, на самом деле, современные технологии — одна из тех вещей, которые действительно хорошо даются Стиву, — но почему он хранит спам во входящих сообщениях? Я, например, его оттуда удаляю. Уверен, что ты тоже.

А вот и нет.

— Не удаляешь ты его.

— Я… ну, я не так часто проверяю почту.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Баки интересно, что такого мог отправить ему Стив, чего он так и не успел посмотреть? Надо проверить. Господи, да он свой пароль вряд ли вспомнит. Большинство его паролей на русском. Этот, скорее всего, тоже.

— У тебя есть распечатка? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки шуршит в ворохе бумаг, сваленных возле клавиатуры. Стив явно забил на чистоту и порядок на своем рабочем месте, с тех пор как Ситуэлл перестал тут бывать.

— Вот. Говорю тебе, это всякая чушь.

Стив неопределенно хмыкает, берет распечатку со спамом и заодно — с записью голосовых сообщений с автоответчика Коэна, тех самых, с бессмысленным набором букв и цифр, и выходит из комнаты. Баки провожает его глазами, и если его взгляд то и дело сползает на задницу Стива, то… ну что тут скажешь. Он всего лишь человек. По большей части. С бионической рукой — но это тут вообще не при чем.

Баки трясет головой. Всего пару часов назад Стив его трахнул, господи боже, Стив Роджерс по-настоящему его трахнул, и это было так, словно все самые непристойные фантазии вдруг сбылись.

И да, он знает, что для Стива случившееся имеет совсем не то значение, какое ему бы хотелось. Он не кривил душой, когда шептал, чтобы тот представил кого хочет, пока он, Баки, будет отсасывать ему. Да вот только из головы не идет горячечный взгляд Стива — на него, стоящего на коленях. Господи, Стив слишком хороший. Баки буквально приказал ему закрыть глаза и представитиь кого-нибудь другого, а тот просто смотрел на него, как будто хотел быть именно здесь и именно с ним.

Вообще-то, Баки думал, что Стив на такое вообще не решится, но вместо этого — вместо этого в памяти звучит его дрогнувший голос, когда тот сказал, что хочет… хочет его трахнуть, и, боже, у Баки от этого встало так же крепко, как у Стива, когда Баки взял в рот его член.

Боже, пора с этим завязывать. Он и так слишком отвлекается от поставленной задачи. А дело между тем очень серьезное, он уже целый месяц пытается его распутать. И бессмысленные мечты о том, как бы затащить Стива обратно в кровать, совсем не помогают.

А что, если Коэн вуайерист? Тогда это все вообще жутковато. Заниматься сексом и знать, что за тобой подглядывают всякие грязные извращенцы. По крайней мере, увиденное его уж точно должно было удовлетворить. Баки определенно нужно сосредоточиться.

Он сосредотачивается на последнем установленном контакте между Коэном и его покупателем. Это закодированное сообщение, переданное под прикрытием денежного перевода, сделанного секретарем Коэна около двух недель назад, как раз накануне приезда Стива. Деньги были переведены через несколько внешне совершенно невинных банковских счетов и вернулись к Альберту. В удвоенном размере.

ЩИТ досконально проверил каждого в этой цепочке, и внимание заслуживала только некая организация «Доррен Интернешнл», компания-пустышка, расположенная на Каймановых островах. Баки не сильно разбирается в финансовых махинациях, поэтому предпочитает поверить специалистам на слово. Код тоже возвращается вместе с деньгами, тоже в увеличенном размере. На этот раз в нем гораздно больше букв и цифр, чем до сих пор было в любом сообщении на автоответчике Коэна, и ЩИТ пока не в состоянии это расшифровать.

Баки захватывает все распечатки и спускается к Стиву.

— Вот, — он кладет бумаги на стол. — Если хочешь продолжать впустую тратить свое время, пожалуйста, развлекайся.

— Я не трачу его впустую, — хмурится Стив. — Тут что-то есть. Определенно.

Баки открывает холодильник.

— Стив, это просто спам. Даже не попытка продажи лекарств, отпускаемых строго по рецепту. И не письмо от нигерийского принца, который жаждет отдать тебе сорок процентов своего наследства, если только ты дашь ему номер своего банковского счета. И не предложение увеличить член. Что, к слову, тебе точно не нужно.

Стив во все глаза смотрит на него, когда тот оборачивается, откручивая крышку от бутылки с апельсиновым соком.

— Что? — защищается Баки. — Это же правда, — и он делает глоток прямо из бутылки, зная, что обычно это раздражает Стива.

Так и случается.

— Баки, — сердито начинает тот.

— Что? — невинно отзывается Баки.

— В шкафу есть стаканы. Кто знает, где твой рот… — тут Стив резко замолкает и — таким красным Баки не видел его никогда. В том, как он берет себя в руки, есть что-то поистине героическое. Баки считает, что потому-то он и есть Капитан Америка.

— Это ключ, — говорит Стив, и по голосу кажется, что ему нехорошо. — Я так думаю.

— Мм-хм, — отзывается Баки. Он проводит языком по губам, и Стив залипает на его рот, а потом резко сглатывает и все-таки переводит взгляд на лежащую перед ним распечатку.

Баки позволяет себе истолковать его реакцию так, что, даже если Стив никаких чувств к нему не испытывает, то по крайней мере у него есть шанс снова довести того до края — своим ртом. Баки согласен и на это. Он опускается на стул рядом со Стивом.

— То есть ты думаешь, ключ здесь?

— Да, я… Да, мне кажется. Вот, смотри, тут, — Стив показывает на набор букв и цифр. — И тут, — он стучит пальцем по символам, обведенным в «спам»-письме. — Мне кажется, я вижу закономерность.

— Ну да, — с сомнением откликается Баки. Он-то ничего не видит, но это же Стив.

Стив усмехается, словно именно такой реакции от него и ждал.

— Смотри, что, если я сделаю вот так, — и он быстро выписывает несколько букв.

И Баки понимает.

— Стихотворный код, — отзывается он. — Как во времена Второй Мировой.

— Точно, — отвечает Стив, явно очень довольный тем, что Баки все понял.

Баки вспоминает шифровку, которую они передавали целую жизнь назад.

— «Моя жизнь — это все, что есть у меня, и она принадлежит тебе», — цитирует он и внезапно вспоминает женщину, благодаря которой в войну было издано это стихотворение.

— «И вся любовь, что во мне, любовь всей моей жизни — принадлежит лишь тебе, лишь тебе, лишь тебе», — негромко подхватывает Стив. Он перехватывает взгляд Баки, и выражение его глаз сейчас невозможно разгадать. И Баки первым отводит взгляд.

— Интересно, что с ней случилось, — и Баки напрягается, понимая, что ничего хорошего не услышит. Агент союзников, отправленный на оккупированную врагом территорию, имел очень мало шансов выжить.

— Я… я не знаю, — качает головой Стив. Они встретили ее в Лондоне, незадолго до… незадолго до того, как Баки сорвался с поезда в Альпах. 

Определенно, агенты союзных войск имели очень мало шансов выжить.

Стив накрывает руку Баки своей и мягко сжимает пальцы, словно знает, о чем тот думает. Баки прочищает горло:

— Но если это действительно стихотворный код, почему ЩИТ до сих пор его не расшифровал?

— По трем причинам: во-первых, таким образом зашифрованы только эти части. Во-вторых, тут использована усовершенствованная версия кода, и мне банально повезло, что я его узнал. А в-третьих, это самая сложная шифровка, которую я когда-либо видел. Замены, которые использует отправитель, просто кошмарны.

Во времена Второй Мировой Баки вполне сносно справлялся с шифровками с помощью обычных ключей и даже пару раз пользовался шифром Вернама* и стихотворным ключом. И все же ему было далеко до Стива, Джима Мориты и Гейба Джонса. А супер-усиленный тактический мозг Стива позволял ему расшифровывать такие коды, к которым в их команде никто даже и близко не мог подступиться.

Баки помнит то, как однажды в Лондоне им провели обучение на эту тему. Помнит так ясно, словно это было вчера. Они не могли рассчитывать только на удачу, находясь между Стратегическим Научным Резервом и Управлением Специальных Операций. Баки вместе с остальными Ревущими Коммандос по приказу СНР отправлялся на английские базы Управления — обычно это были загородные поместья, конфискованные для нужд армии во время войны. Тем временем более тренированных агентов отправляли на вражескую территорию. Стив к этому времени уже прошел всё обучение и остался в Лондоне, мило общаясь с СНР. И, разумеется, с Пегги Картер.

И Баки не может ничего с собой поделать — он помнит, какое облегчение испытал, отправившись на обучение подальше от людей СНР, повсюду совавших свой нос и поставивших на нем почти столько же экспериментов, сколько и Зола на том злосчастном столе на заводе в Италии. Подальше от Стива — с его новым телом. И внезапной популярностью. И Пегги Картер.

Укол ревности из давно прошедших времен чувствуется неожиданно остро, и это изумляет Баки. Стив был так увлечен Пегги, и она была увлечена им, ну, а Баки…

Он сказал тогда, что как будто стал невидимкой, и, наверное, так оно и было. После всех опытов на столе у Золы он стал именно невидимкой. Женщины больше не слетались к нему, чтобы отвлечь от того единственно желанного, чем он не мог владеть.

Когда Баки уходил в увольнительную — с остальными Коммандос или вообще один, но, главное, без Капитана Америки, рядом с которым он словно становился тенью, — англичанки разрешали угостить их — но и только. Хотя обожали американских солдат, и…

— Это было сложно, — говорит Стив.

— А? — смаргивает Баки. По-идиотски открытое лицо Стива и мерное гудение холодильника где-то на заднем фоне резко возвращают его в день настоящий.

— Расшифровать было сложно. Мне просто повезло. Особенно в самом начале.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Баки, сбитый с толку настойчивостью Стива.

— Ты же не… Я все не так понял, да? Мне показалось, ты расстроился, оттого что я справился с этим кодом.

— Эм… нет. Мы же для этого — ты же для этого тут и находишься, разве нет?

Они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Стив начинает смеяться.

— Прости, понятия не имею, почему я так решил. Просто… просто у тебя было такое лицо. Как будто… О чем ты тогда думал?

— Вспоминал наши учения с УСО (Управление Специальных Операций, англ.SOE — прим.перев.), — отзывается Баки и даже почти не врет. — У нас был курс парашютной подготовки в Рингвее, а тебе пришлось остаться в уютном теплом Лондоне.

Именно в Рингвее Баки наконец-то понял, что проблема не в окружающих, а в нем самом, и так было всегда. Он настойчиво лез к той симпатичной девочке — тоненькой и светловолосой, — и был слишком пьян, чтобы понять, что не нравится ей. Так что один из британских солдат совершенно справедливо возмутился его поведением и заехал Баки по лицу. А потом Гейбу и Дум Думу пришлось в буквальном смысле оттаскивать его от того парня, иначе Баки бы его убил.

А ведь мог. И убил бы. Сейчас Баки понимает, что сидело в нем тогда. До войны, защищая Стива от разных ублюдков, посчитавших того легкой добычей, он бы расквасил обидчику нос, выбил пару зубов и на этом успокоился. А вот после Золы… после Золы он уже не мог остановиться.

Он понимает, что Стив смотрит на него и хмурится — так же, как когда они вернулись с учений в Лондон, и у Баки был разбит нос и под обоими глазами расплывались синяки.

— Рингвей, — повторяет Стив. — Почему…

— Без понятия, — перебивает его Баки, потому что уже не может сказать, думает ли он только о Рингвее. Не может — ведь на самом деле он вспоминает, как сильно злился на Пегги всякий раз, когда они уходили без Стива. Каждый раз, когда Стив был с ними. Вспоминает, каким счастливым тот был рядом с ней.

Вспоминает, как отчаянно ревновал, потому что уж лучше так, чем начать без конца прокручивать в голове всё случившееся с ним на столе у Золы. Ведь он помнил. Помнил всё.

Стив выглядит уязвленно и собирается что-то сказать, но его прерывает писк индикатора, соединенного с их рабочей станцией, означающий, что Коэн кому-то звонит.

Баки не выносит, когда Стив смотрит на него взглядом побитого щенка, поэтому подается вперед и сжимает его руку.

— Пойду проверю, что там, — на этот раз он старается говорить мягче.

Он ненавидит складочку, залегшую между бровей Стива, и бережно проводит по ней пальцем, чтобы стереть. От неожиданности тот улыбается, и даже сам Баки, взбегая по ступенькам наверх, чувствует себя гораздо лучше.

***

Стив сидит с казенным ноутбуком на коленях и скрупулезно записывает всю информацию, которую сумел обнаружить, относительно кода, оставленного на автоответчике Коэна. Баки падает рядом с ним на диван и смотрит, как тот аккуратно набирает текст одним пальцем.

— Спорим, ты можешь лучше? — наконец с любопытством говорит он.

Стив сдавленно рычит в ответ.

— Просто ЩИТ выдал мне барахло вместо нормального компьютера, у него практически не работает клавиатура, половину букв она просто не печатает, а мне нужно записать все в точности, как оно есть, и…

— А почему ты не занял рабочую станцию?

— Ну… ты же как раз туда ушел, а я не хотел тебя беспокоить, — Стив снова смотрит на Баки своим по-идиотски честным взглядом. — Подумал, что тебе нужно побыть в тишине.

Баки уверен, что такая предупредительность пришлась бы ему не по нраву — от любого другого человека. Так что вот ещё одно доказательство того, как много Стив для него значит — повышенная забота скорее трогает, чем вызывает досаду. Это так мило. Правда, если кто об этом узнает, его репутации крутого парня придет конец.

— К тому же, я подумал, что, раз ты не спустился, значит, звонок нашего друга был не особо важен.

— Как раз нет. Но это подождет.

— М?

— У Коэна сегодня будет свидание с Дейдрой, помнишь, она живет в самом конце улицы…

— С Дейдрой?.. Подожди, с Ди-Ди? У нее еще маленькая вечно тявкающая собачка, да? — уточняет Стив, и Баки кивает. — Ну что, здорово, она заслуживает счастья…

— Он в розыске, не забыл?

— О. Точно.

— Да. Точно, — закатывает глаза Баки. Если уж на то пошло, Стив гораздо лучше влился в местное общество, чем он сам — и да, Баки готов признать, что ему самому очень нравятся все люди их маленького городка, и он искренне желает им счастья. Пусть даже иногда их слишком много, и ему ужасно хочется отдохнуть от них и посидеть в тишине.

— Может, подберем ей кого-нибудь не настолько опасного?

— Как насчет Ассана — он работает у Тони в отделе разработок? — с готовностью предлагает Стив. — Они с Ди-Ди примерно одного возраста, плюс у него есть чихуа-хуа, в которой он души не чает.

— Ты уже думал об этом, признайся, а?

— Немного, — радостно улыбается ему Стив. — Она такая милая, и ей ужасно одиноко после смерти Билла. Я часто ее вижу, когда хожу за продуктами.

И Баки затапливает чувство восхищения этим идиотом, его лучшим другом, и он одной рукой притягивает Стива к себе, стискивая в неловком объятии.

— Хорошо, — он прочищает горло. — Нам надо бы попросить кого-нибудь из наших проследить сегодня за Коэном, пока он будет на своем свидании, потому что тогда я смогу спокойно залезть к нему и покопаться в файлах.

— Я вызвал Коулсона, — отзывается Стив. — Он уже едет.

— О, да ты у нас тут Мистер Прирожденный Организатор, — неожиданно ухмыляется Баки. — Знаешь, в прошлый раз, когда он сюда приехал, я называл его дядей Филом, и все решили, что он отец — отчим — Ситуэлла. Джаспера, типа, моего двоюродного брата. Ну ты понимаешь, он же гондурасец, все дела.

Баки много узнал о Ситуэлле за то время, пока они работали вместе. И, да, он не настолько профи в ведении допросов и добывании информации, как Наташа, но тем не менее тоже кое-что умеет. И к тому же, нельзя было упустить шанс отточить свои навыки работы с людьми.

— Но они же одного возраста, — Стив явно в замешательстве.

— Знаю. Все дело в залысинах. Они реально старят. Ситуэлл, по крайней мере, просто лысый и к тому же в гражданской одежде выглядит не таким старым, как Коулсон.

— Бак, не смейся, пожалуйста, — укоряюще замечает Стив. — Агент Коулсон не виноват, что у него такая наследственность.

— Стив, он появился тут в гавайской рубашке, считая, что в таком виде легко останется незаметным. И что мне было делать?


	5. Chapter 5

Коулсон объявляется спустя пятнадцать минут — на этот раз, к счастью, не в гавайской рубашке.

— Дядя Фил! — Баки открывает дверь и из вредности слишком сильно стискивает агента в приветственных объятиях. — Как я рад тебя видеть!

Когда Баки отстраняется, Коулсон выглядит очень насупленным.

— Фил, — Стив пожимает ему руку. Его телефон начинает тренькать. — О, вы как раз вовремя. Рина и Лили позвали нас в парк на пикник.

— Рина и Лили? — с подозрением переспрашивает Коулсон.

— Они тебе понравятся, — с широченной улыбкой отзывается Баки. — Лили в тебя влюбится с первого взгляда.

Он не может ничего с собой поделать: его взгляд то и дело падает на Коулсонову залысину, и тот хмурится ещё сильнее. Ай, пусть думает, что хочет. Баки всего-то имеет в виду, что Лили обожает висеть у других на шее.

— Я возьму покрывало, — говорит Стив.

— А я захвачу вино, — подхватывает Баки.

— Погодите, это они вас позвали, почему вы…

— Мы берем покрывало.

— … и вино, — добавляет Баки. — Как же мы без вина…

— Как же _ты_ без вина.

— Как же _я_ без вина.

— … а Рина берет еду, — заканчивает Стив.

Такие сборы им не в новинку, поэтому буквально через пару минут они втроем уже выходят из дома, и вид у Коулсона совершенно запутавшийся. Баки отмечает это с чувством глубокого удовлетворения, и ему даже не стыдно. За время работы в ЩИТе Коулсон слишком часто ставил его в неловкое положение, поэтому Баки приятно отыграться, пусть даже самую малость.

— Вот тут, кажется, неплохо, — говорит Стив, расстилая на траве покрывало и разглаживая складки, а затем вытягивается на нем и приглашающе хлопает по земле рядом с собой. Баки ставит вино и садится, и Стив мягко проводит кончиками пальцев по его колену. Его руки такие теплые, и, вообще-то, это вроде как совсем необязательно — и от этого ещё приятнее. В парке собрались и другие семьи, но они сидят достаточно далеко и не могут оценить этот маленький жест. Баки не выдерживает и улыбается.

И Стив улыбается ему в ответ.

Так хорошо.

Коулсон неловко откашливается.

— Нам стоит обсудить…

— Успеем, — Стив продолжает смотреть на Баки, и тот отчаянно пытается понять, о чем он думает. Они же не в гляделки играют, в конце-то концов.

И Баки первым отводит взгляд.

— Привет, Джеймс! Привет, Стив, — раздается чей-то голос. Это Джен, одетая на пробежку; майка мокрая от пота, на лбу выступают капельки влаги, слипшиеся волосы волнистыми прядками облепляют лицо. Она останавливается возле их покрывала и пытается отдышаться.

— Привет, Джен, — произносит Стив. — Как дела? Как Джим?

— У нас всё отлично, — она расплывается в улыбке. — А кто это с вами?

— Это Фил, дядя Джеймса. Приехал повидаться, — отвечает Стив.

Джен улыбается Коулсону — который даже не пытается скрыть свое раздражение.

— Вы, наверное, очень гордитесь своим племянником и тем, какой у него замечательный муж, — тепло говорит она. — Они оба уже стали частью нашего городка.

Коулсон вымученно улыбается.

— Да, — задушенно отзывается он. — Очень… горжусь.

Баки переглядывается со Стивом. Надо же, не он один пытается не засмеяться.

И если Коулсону что-то не нравится, когда Баки тянется к Стиву и целует его — хотя Джен уже отошла, — а Стив вдруг кладет руку ему на шею, чтобы тот не вздумал отстраниться… Что ж. Баки это совершенно не волнует. И он более чем уверен — Стива тоже. Обеспечение прикрытия, все дела.

И к черту Коулсона с его недовольством, потому что… потому что, да, Баки поцеловал Стива первым, но Стив ответил, ухватился за него и не дал отстраниться. И Баки кажется, такое произошло впервые за пределами их спальни, впервые — вне их возни и секса для обеспечения прикрытия.

И от осознания этого ему хочется опрокинуть Стива на землю и целоваться до потери пульса.

— Дядя Стив! — раздается крик маленькой Лили. Баки отстраняется и видит, как она мчится по парку прямиком к ним. Он не очень-то разбирается в детях; за время миссии в этом крохотном городишке ему пришлось иметь с ними дело больше, чем за всю свою жизнь, но даже он понимает — для маленькой девочки она двигается удивительно скоординированно.

Однако впечатление мгновенно рушится, когда она налетает на Стива — обеими ногами прицельно попадая тому прямо в пах.

У Стива глаза вылезают из орбит. Он бледнеет, а потом краснеет, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не выругаться неподобающим для Капитана Америки образом.

— Лили! — в ужасе восклицает Рина. — Стив, ради Бога, прости!

— Дяде Стиву плохо? — удивляется Лили, когда Рина ставит корзинку на землю и подхватывает её на руки.

И, Господи, Баки прекрасно понимает, насколько это больно, когда тебя бьют ногами в промежность, но от вида Капитана Америки, который пытается успокоиться и не поглаживать отбитое хозяйство, его тянет улыбаться, и из вежливости он прикрывает рот рукой.

Коулсон, кажется, перепуган не меньше Рины (хотя, возможно, принимая во внимание его нездоровое увлечение Капитаном, испуг вызван несколько другими причинами). Баки не может удержаться от провокации, подается ближе и шепчет Стиву на ухо — специально недостаточно тихо:

— Всё хорошо, детка. Потом поцелую, чтоб не болело.

У Стива вырывается смех, и он изо всех сил пытается сдержаться, спрятав лицо у Баки на плече. Это выходит так естественно и легко, и Баки думает: какая жалость, что они так сидят исключительно потому, что Стив получил промеж ног. Он поглаживает Стива по волосам и прижимается губами ко лбу.

— Фил, — говорит Рина, — я совсем забыла набрать воды в бутылку. Может, пойдем поищем?

— А мне обязательно… — Коулсон прерывается. — Прости, я неправ, конечно, давай сходим.

Он кидает взгляд на Стива и Баки, многозначительно поигрывая бровями. Баки понятия не имеет, что он хочет сказать. И Стив, судя по всему, тоже.

Они отходят в сторону, и Лили решительно втискивается посередине, хватая их за руки. Баки поворачивается к Стиву:

— Как твое…

— Побаливает, — отзывается Стив. — Ничего, справлюсь. Я же Капитан Америка, — добавляет он. — Я могу пережить удар по яйцам.

— Да, ты Капитан, и да, ты можешь, — тепло улыбается Баки.

Стив хмыкает и чуть сдвигается, устраивая голову у Баки на плече. Это… Это мило, думает тот. Даже лучше, чем просто мило. Вряд ли Стиву удобно лежать на стыке плоти и бионики, но он не жалуется.

Баки закрывает глаза.

Через какое-то время он слышит, как возвращаются Рина, Коулсон и Лили.

— Лили, родная, я сказала, не надо класть это в рот, это не конфета. Прости, Фил, вот, держи…

— Ничего, сам виноват, нужно было быть внимательнее.

— Нет, ей уже три года, она достаточно большая, чтобы прекращать тащить в рот и слюнявить всё, что плохо лежит. Сейчас, дай я вытру…

Баки уверен, Стив тоже их слышит — он же Капитан Америка, как иначе, — но это не останавливает его, когда он чуть сдвигается и целует Баки в шею, в скулу и…

— Привет, — бормочет Баки Стиву в губы, чувствует его улыбку — и они целуются, неторопливо и расслабленно. Он не может сдержать дрожь, когда чувствует, как пальцы Стива забираются ему под майку, и сам вцепляется в воротник его рубашки. И, возможно, он даже немного постанывает, но кто бы на его месте не?..

Коулсон прочищает горло.

Стив его игнорирует и лишь ещё выше скользит рукой по коже Баки, и всё, чего Баки хочет, это выгибаться, плавясь от этих прикосновений.

— Не обращай внимания, Фил, — произносит Рина. — У них до сих пор медовый месяц, — она замолкает и продолжает. — Хотя у нас с Майклом он и вполовину столько не длился.

Стив поднимает голову и медленно и… неохотно?.. отстраняется от Баки.

— Это упущение с его стороны, — говорит он Рине. — Мне кажется, ваш медовый месяц ещё не должен был закончиться.

Она смеется в ответ.

— Знаешь, с появлением ребенка всё меняется. А мы стали родителями очень быстро. Лили, пожалуйста, не приставай к Стиву.

— Всё в порядке, — заверяет её тот, и ребенок беспрепятственно заползает ему на колени. У неё темная кожа, такая же, как у матери, и кудрявые волосы, доставшиеся от отца. Она очень милая — все дети милые, при условии, что вы посидите с ними в свое удовольствие, а потом вернете родителям. Баки не фанат детей, но, кажется, готов изменить свое мнение, глядя на то, как Стив возится с Лили.

— А вы хотите завести ребенка? — лукаво спрашивает Рина.

— Нет, — мгновенно отвечает Баки.

— Мы думали об этом, — одновременно с ним произносит Стив и выразительно закатывает глаза. — Да, любое обсуждение у нас происходит именно так.

Он обнимает Баки за шею, пальцами перебирает стриженные на затылке волосы, и того вдруг прошивает дрожью вдоль позвоночника. Баки уверен, что смотрит на Стива абсолютно поплывшим взглядом, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Коулсон откашливается ещё раз.

— Джеймс, на пару слов, — он машет рукой, показывая, что им нужно немного пройтись.

Они отходят достаточно далеко, чтобы Стив не мог ничего услышать.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это только задание, правда?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Вы ведете себя так… раскрепощённо…

— Проблемы с геями? — резко прерывает его Баки. То, что Коулсон — представитель и воплощение ЩИТа, его не остановит. Если он гомофоб, Баки с радостью объяснит ему, что это неправильная позиция. Объяснит это всеми доступными способами — и кулаками, если придется.

— Нет, нет, — поспешно отвечает Коулсон. — Просто… он же Капитан Америка, и…

— И что? Он не может быть счастливым?

— О, — отвечает Коулсон. — О. Понятно. Я и заметил, что ваша игра смотрится чересчур натурально…

— И всё-таки это игра. Потому что мы «не». Но если бы даже было «да», что, он не имеет право на личное счастье? Какое кому дело, Капитан Америка он или кто-то ещё? Он не поп-звезда, не актер, не ещё кто-нибудь в этом роде, у кого не должно быть никакой личной жизни, иначе подростковый фан-клуб ему этого не простит.

— Фан-клуб? — переспрашивает Коулсон. — И откуда ты только знаешь такие слова?

— Коулсон, я был советским убийцей международного уровня. Вопреки сложившемуся мнению, я не был мертв и не лежал всё время в заморозке. Я не идиот и знаю достаточно о современной поп-культуре. Но это так, к слову. Какая тебе разница, как мы ведем себя на задании? Фьюри в курсе, он знает, что к чему. Ты решил, что это всё не игра… значит, мы хорошо вошли в роль и отлично поддерживаем нашу легенду, так? Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Здесь есть о чем беспокоиться, и Баки знает это. Но ещё он понимает, что, когда это всё закончится, и Фьюри, и Коулсону, и ЩИТу в целом будет глубоко насрать на его сердечные дела.

Зато теперь он знает, как это было бы, если бы они на самом деле встречались. Знает, чего у него нет. Знает, чего жаждет - и никогда не сможет получить.

Знает, как ощущается прикосновение кожи Стива к его собственной.

— Я просто волнуюсь за следующие задания. Вы вдвоем отличная команда, и ЩИТ не хотел бы, чтобы дальнейшая работа была поставлена под угрозу из-за разного рода осложнений, которые могут возникнуть из-за… из-за одного гейского свидания, — ещё никогда Баки не видел Коулсона таким смущенным.

Неожиданно он думает: а что, если ЩИТ знает намного больше того, о чем они докладывают руководству? Да, он вызвал Стива на операцию, в ходе которой им нужно притворяться женатой парой, прекрасно понимая, что для поддержания легенды придется отыгрывать публичные проявления чувств. Но что, если ЩИТ в курсе того, что происходит между ними за дверьми спальни?

— Гейского свидания? — подозрительно переспрашивает он, думая о том, как они со Стивом занимались сексом — для поддержания легенды, конечно же. Он сам отлично держался вовсе не потому, что Коэн мог наблюдать за ними. И со Стивом они так толком и не поговорили. Н-да, дело было не в Коэне — эта отговорка не выдерживала никакой критики.

Баки знал, почему делал всё это. Но вот Стив… Не мог же он…

— Не стоит недооценивать способность… фанатов Кэпа отыскать всё, что можно, о своем кумире. Это ваше тисканье в общественных местах может выйти вам боком. Они и укусить могут.

Баки моргает. Вот об этом он совсем не думал.

— За задницу? — уточняет он, пытаясь спрятать свое смущение и обуздать разыгравшееся воображение.

— Что? — Коулсону тоже явно неловко.

— Да так, не обращай внимания, — пожимает плечами Баки. Тисканье. В общественных местах. Господи, да Коулсон ещё более старомоден, чем они со Стивом, вместе взятые. И всё же Баки с облегчением выдыхает, потому что тот явно не в курсе того, до чего дошли их со Стивом отношения на самом деле. — Слушай, я понимаю твои опасения, — осторожно продолжает он. — Мы со Стивом взрослые люди и прекрасно понимаем, что это лишь работа. Если всяких придурков из интернета волнует сексуальная жизнь Стива, я уверен, у него найдется, что им ответить.

— А как насчет тебя?

— Вряд ли кто-то решится лезть в мою постель.

— Но если решится?

— Я своих сексуальных предпочтений не стыжусь. Если кто-то в интернете хочет поговорить об этом, пожалуйста, но это по-прежнему не их дело.

Это, наверное, самый ненормальный разговор в его жизни — а ненормального он на своем веку повидал немало.

Коулсон пристально смотрит на него и наконец отзывается:

— Как скажешь.

— Так и скажу, — уверенно отвечает Баки. — А теперь, может, сменим тему?


	6. Chapter 6

Коулсон докладывает, что Коэн распрощался с Дейдрой и движется в сторону дома как раз в тот момент, когда Баки во время своего обхода находит в домашнем офисе Альберта молчащую — пока что — сигнализацию. Никакой ценной информации в документах они так и не обнаружили, и Баки предполагает, что сигнализацией защищено нечто весьма важное.

— Бак, успокойся, — говорит Стив, когда тот громко ругается ему прямо в ухо, хотя у самого сердце начинает истошно колотиться. — Коулсон следит за ним. У тебя восемь минут.

Он слышит, как Баки еле слышно что-то бормочет себе под нос, и вполглаза следит за временем на часах. Одновременно приходится читать сообщения Коулсона, всплывающие на нижнем мониторе их рабочей станции, и наблюдать, как перемещается маленькая красная точка, отмечающая положение Баки в доме их соседа.

— Сигнализация на южной стене кабинета, — бормочет Баки. — Так, дай-ка я немного поковыряюсь… во-о-от тут. Ну, как оно?

Стив проверяет мониторы.

— Что бы ты там ни сделал, сигнализация сработала. Коулсон говорит, Коэн уже на углу, идет очень быстро. У тебя пять минут.

— Ты же сказал восемь, — ворчит Баки.

— Сказал. Повторюсь: он идет очень быстро. Уходи оттуда!

— Сейчас, дай мне минутку…

— Баки…

— Еще немного… о, вот оно! Черт, ну надо же, — Баки присвистывает, отчего у Стива в наушнике нещадно фонит. — Только взгляни на это…

Он замолкает, и на другом конце воцаряется тишина.

— Бак?

— Тебе это понравится, Стиви.

Стив кидает взгляд на монитор с сообщениями Коулсона:

— У тебя три минуты, и не называй меня Стиви. Уходи оттуда немедленно.

— Сейчас, минуту…

— У тебя нет этой минуты, — на третий монитор выводится зернистое видео с крохотной камеры, установленной возле входной двери Коэна, чтобы отслеживать всех, кто заходит в дом и выходит из него; и Стив видит, что тот уже появился в конце улицы. Он явно спешит, и выражение его лица не сулит ничего хорошего.

«Он вышел?» — спрашивает Коулсон.

— Баки, он уже у двери, — поспешно говорит Стив, когда соображает что тот до сих пор так и не сдвинулся с места. Затаив дыхание, он смотрит, как Коэн в спешке влетает в дом — и в этот момент, наконец, светящаяся точка, указывающая положение Баки в доме, приходит в движение. Стив же может только беспомощно представлять, как Коэн быстро поднимается по лестнице — в то время как Баки выскальзывает в окно, и слишком богатое воображение уже рисует ему множество вариантов развития событий, один другого краше.

Не то чтобы Стив считал Коэна сильнее Баки, однако у него точно есть оружие — причем приобретенное законным способом. А защиты от пуль у Баки нет.

Но, что важнее всего, он знает, в какой ярости будет Баки, если они сейчас облажаются, и вся проделанная работа будет спущена псу под хвост.

Он смотрит, как Баки вылезает из окна в маленький задний дворик, такой же, как у них самих; в наушнике раздается сдавленное рычание, и светящаяся точка замирает на несколько мучительно долгих секунд.

— Баки? — спрашивает он. Ответное шиканье он почти пропускает — настолько оно тихое.

Коулсон возвращается как раз к тому моменту, когда Баки снова начинает двигаться, и Стив провожает его до рабочей станции, а потом, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, вылетает на задний двор.

В заборе сделана небольшая панель, отодвигающаяся в сторону, и когда Стив подбегает туда, Баки как раз пробирается через образовавшийся проем.

— Господи Иисусе, — выдыхает Стив, чувствуя облегчение и поднимающуюся злость. Он хватает Баки за плечи. — Ты же чуть не попался!

Баки смотрит на Стива, и с его лица не сходит победная широченная улыбка, и Стив не помнит, когда в последний раз видел, чтобы тот так сиял. Точно не в этом веке.

— Оно того стоило, — Баки достает небольшое сканирующее устройство, которое носит с собой со времен своей первой миссии в ЩИТе, надеясь когда-нибудь попробовать в деле. И хотя он весь перемазан в грязи, а в волосах застряли веточки и листья, Стиву… Стиву отчаянно хочется поцеловать его, и лишь невероятным усилием воли ему удается держать себя в руках.

 — Пойдем, покажу тебе, что я там нашел.

Они, наконец, заходят в дом, и Стив поднимается по лестнице вслед за Баки.

— Вот, — с этими словами Баки отдает сканнер Коулсону. — Расшифровывайте. Этой информации должно быть более чем достаточно. Главное, чтобы ваши ученые головы смогли разобраться с кодом.

Стив отмечает, что не он один ничего не понял из сказанного Баки. Ну хоть это радует. Баки хмыкает, тянется к компьютеру и, подключив сканнер, выводит на экран первые документы.

— Счета, — выдыхает Коулсон.

— Да. И несколько накладных с перекрестными ссылками. Я не все успел заснять, конечно, и пришлось заново включить сигнализацию, чтобы… — его прерывает сигнал звонка, идущий с линии Коэна.

Тот звонит на один из предоплаченных одноразовых номеров* и оставляет там голосовое сообщение. «Ложная тревога», — говорит он. — «Обмотку давно пора менять. Убежден, что волноваться не о чем», — и с этими словами он отключается.

Стив переводит взгляд на Баки, и тот пожимает плечами.

— Я знаю этот тип сигнализаций, — начинает оправдываться он. — И отключать их тоже умею. Просто качество — дерьмо, там все контакты коррозией покрылись, вы бы это видели. Она все равно бы однажды сработала.

Стив не может ничего с собой поделать и широко улыбается ему в ответ, хотя облегчения в этой улыбке по-прежнему больше, чем чего бы то ни было еще. Он снимает веточку, запутавшуюся у Баки в волосах, и сжимает ее в руке.

— Попробуйте применить те коды, которые Стив вам недавно отправил. Могу поклясться, что ваши парни вряд ли могут включить воображение и додуматься до чего-то подобного — хотя, вообще-то, должны бы.

— И все-таки, почему счета? Думаешь, там что-то незаконное? — с сомнением переспрашивает Стив.

— Коэн предпочитает сохранять любую информацию и, плюс ко всему, считает, что его код взломать невозможно.

Стив помнит, что встреча с Паренелли прошла безрезультатно, но уже то, что она состоялась, можно будет потом использовать против Коэна. Им нужно точно знать, кому он поставляет оружие. А накладные можно использовать как улики против транспортых компаний, которые помогают провозить оружие на территорию страны.

— Эти документы были спрятаны очень хорошо, — продолжает Баки. — Я же раньше на них не натыкался. А сегодня обнаружил сигнализацию и понял, что там что-то спрятано.

— А сегодня почему заметил?

Баки неловко пожимает плечами, приглаживая волосы.

— Споткнулся, — бормочет он.

Коулсон откашливается и отводит взгляд. Стив же просто смотрит на Баки, улыбаясь самым краешком губ. Тот пожимает плечами и ехидно косится на Стива в ответ.

— С каждым может случиться, правда? Некоторые, вон, щит посреди драки бросают…

— Да-да, конечно, — поспешно прерывает его Стив. Он не верит, что Баки… как Баки вообще может шутить на эту тему? — Мы все поняли, молодец, что нашел, Бак, отличная работа, — он хлопает Баки по плечу и сначала собирается сразу убрать руку, а потом думает еще раз — и оставляет ее там. Не похоже, чтобы Баки был сильно против.

Коулсон уезжает, когда за окном уже глубокая ночь. Он загружается в неприметную машину без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, и сканнер вместе с копиями найденных документов надежно спрятаны в его в кожаном портфеле.

— Я дам вам знать о результатах, — он пожимает руку Стиву и поспешно садится в машину, чтобы Баки не успел обнять «дядю Фила» на прощание. Он с таким явным облегчением захлопывает дверь со своей стороны, что Стив не выдерживает и смеется.

А чуть позже, когда они готовятся ко сну, Стив замечает синяки на плече и бедре Баки. «Упал с крыши», — нехотя поясняет тот. И Стив ничего не может с собой поделать: он легонько проводит пальцами по ушибленным местам.

Баки закрывает глаза и отворачивается, пряча лицо.


	7. Chapter 7

Вечеринку в честь выхода на пенсию Джим устраивает в роскошном особняке, принадлежащем его начальнику, и Стив уже собирается звонить в ЩИТ и просить служебную машину, но Баки напоминает ему, что, вообще-то, ни про какую машину они ни разу не говорили, и это будет выглядеть подозрительно. Стив же вообще на такси добирался.

— Ох, — тушуется Стив. — Точно.

Они вызывают такси, и Стив чувствует себя в высшей мере странно, вылезая из машины в костюме-тройке. Наверняка многие люди ежедневно делают то же самое, но для него выезд куда-то в таком официальном виде намертво ассоциируется с лимузинами.

«Боже, я прямо как Тони», — мелькает у Стива в голове, пока они с Баки подходят к внушительным железным воротам в высокой кирпичной стене.

И да, Стив идиот — что-то внутри него трепещет от радости, когда Баки непринуждённо берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Не из-за задания и даже не потому, что он по уши влюблен в него всю свою сознательную жизнь. Это потому что Стив знает: под искусственной кожей прячется металл; и потому что Баки не хотел, чтобы его касались, и сам не хотел никого касаться долгое время после того, как Стив получил его обратно.

И сейчас Баки касается его так непринуждённо и естественно, что Стив улыбается как идиот и хочет прижать его к себе и целовать, целовать, целовать…

Он притягивает Баки к себе за затылок и целует — потому что они притворяются женатыми и безумно влюблёнными, конечно же, только поэтому. И к тому же Баки сам решил, что им следует показывать свои отношения на публике.

И Баки, конечно же, делает всё, чтобы Стив почувствовал себя еще более неуверенно.

— И что это было? — подозрительно интересуется он.

— Мне нельзя поцеловать моего мужа?

— О, — Стив практически видит, как Баки включает передачу, и на его лице расплывается обаятельная улыбка, и Стиву так хочется, чтобы хоть раз — один-единственный раз — Баки посмотрел на него именно так, искренне, не притворяясь.

Они останавливаются перед воротами, чтобы в последний раз бегло оглядеть друг друга, и Стив понимает, что безнадёжно залипает, и его торопливый осмотр Баки перестает быть таким уж торопливым — потому что тот в костюме выглядит просто потрясающе. Стив поправляет ему галстук, легонько касаясь шеи, и улыбается.

— Отлично выглядишь.

— Я знаю, — ухмыляется Баки. — Идем.

Он подныривает под руку Стива и приобнимает его за талию.

— Идем развлекаться.

На входе их ждет вымуштрованный персонал и вежливо направляет мимо огромного особняка к открытому с одной стороны шатру, возле которого толпятся уже прибывшие гости. Неподалёку квартет играет музыку, популярную в те годы, когда Стив и Баки ушли воевать.

Стив поворачивается к Баки, чтобы что-то ему сказать, и замечает, что у того уже по бокалу шампанского в руках.

— Злоупотребляешь? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки, ухмыляясь, вручает ему один бокал:

— Иди, пообщайся с людьми.

После часа, проведенного за распитием алкоголя и «общением с людьми» — Стив общался, а Баки подпирал стену и наблюдал за происходящим, болтая с Риной и её мужем, — их приглашают перейти в дом.

Баки, кажется, не удивляют размеры особняка, в то время как Стив восхищенно разглядывает всё, мимо чего они проходят.

— Впечатляет, конечно, — тихо говорит Баки, ухмыляясь, — но я видел и получше.

Стив в ответ только закатывает глаза.

— Кто бы сомневался. Так, а еще раз, кем Джим работает — то есть работал?

— Его боссу принадлежит крупнейший на территории трёх ближайших штатов завод по производству упаковок для соков. Джим был с ним с самого основания, вот поэтому вечеринку закатили именно тут.

— Знаешь, Бак, мне кажется, мы выбрали не ту профессию.

— Ты только сейчас это понял? — фыркает Баки.

***

Баки вежливо всем улыбается, пока они проходят в огромный обеденный зал, посреди которого стоит длинный стол из красного дерева, за которым могут разместиться двадцать шесть человек. Пока они усаживаются, Баки успевает заметить три выхода и еще пару путей, которые могут за таковые сойти, если как следует пнуть. Через мгновение он осознает, что делает, и раздражённо вздыхает. Стив накрывает его руку своей.

— Всё нормально? — тихо спрашивает он, и Баки позволяет себе расслабиться под его прикосновением.

— Ага, — он берет со стола свою рассадочную карточку. Его имя выбито на ней позолоченными буквами. — Смотри, — и он мастерски переключает внимание Стива, ставя свою карточку рядом с его. — Мы пара.

Стив переводит взгляд с карточки Баки на свою собственную, и, кроме смущения, в его глазах мелькает ещё что-то, что Баки никак не удается разобрать. И всё равно от этого на душе становится теплее. Господи Боже, да в этом веке мало что грело его вот так.

Баки отмечает, как Стив неосознанно крутит обручальное кольцо, и это уже не первый раз, когда он его за этим ловит. А потом Стив мечтательно и отстранённо улыбается чему-то, и Баки многое бы отдал, лишь бы узнать, о чём — или о ком — тот сейчас думает.

Он уже собирается спросить что-нибудь вроде: «О чём задумался?», но его прерывает официант, нарисовавшийся за плечом и терпеливо ожидающий заказа на напитки. А потом Баки видит знакомое лицо — их главного подозреваемого, — сидящего за столом недалеко от них, и мысль окончательно забывается.

Баки тычет Стива локтем и незаметно указывает на Коэна. Стив кивает.

Еда ожидаемо оказывается потрясающей. Баки понятия не имеет, как называется добрая половина блюд — а если бы и знал, то вряд ли смог произнести. И всё равно всё очень вкусно, за исключением странной штуки, похожей на медузу, которую он благополучно сплавляет Стиву.

И где-то посередине между светской болтовней и десертом одна женщина, сидящая напротив и чуть левее Баки, наклоняется в их сторону и спрашивает Стива:

— А знаете, вы очень похожи на нашего Капитана Америку. И его тоже зовут Стив!

Стив застывает и не может как следует это скрыть, так что Баки откидывается на спинку стула, переключая внимание на себя, тянется к Стиву и нежно гладит его по щеке.

— Ты уже смирился с этим, верно, дорогой? — и он кидает на женщину многозначительный взгляд. — Как вы думаете, почему я на нем женился?

— Эй, — протестует вышедший из ступора Стив и накрывает руку Баки своей. — А ты говорил, это всё из-за моей умопомрачительной лазаньи.

— Точно. И из-за твоего умопомрачительного пресса, — смеется Баки и обнимает Стива, и тот целует его, невинно, не выходя за рамки приличий. Они же в обществе, в конце концов. И снова что-то мелькает в его глазах — что-то, что Баки так отчаянно хочет расшифровать. Ему кажется, это важно.

— Я бы хотел быть Капитаном Америкой, — с самым честным видом отвечает Стив, обращаясь к той женщине напротив. — Представляете, насколько потрясающая у него жизнь? Не надо ходить на работу, знай себе сражайся с пришельцами. И, бьюсь об заклад, наверняка у Капитана нет проблем с неработающим кондиционером!

Раздаются смешки, и Баки, улыбаясь, смотрит, как легко и непринуждённо Стив завоевывает сердца незнакомых ему людей. Снова.

Вскоре телефон Баки начинает негромко звонить, и тот, кинув взгляд на экран, вежливо извиняется и выскальзывает из-за стола. Стив вопросительно смотрит на него, и Баки слегка разворачивает экран, показывая, что звонит Ситуэлл.

Стив выходит в фойе, как раз когда Баки уже заканчивает разговор, и вопросительно смотрит на него. А тот не может удержаться, притягивает его к себе и целует — хотя никакой нужды в этом нет. Вокруг них только нанятый персонал, которому глубоко наплевать на них обоих.

Стив на вкус как лимонный пирог и малиновое мороженое, и единственное, что Баки может сделать — это запретить себе вылизывать этот вкус из его рта. Наконец он нехотя отстраняется.

— У нас есть время и место. Ты прав, это чёртово письмо из спама оказалось ключом к автоответчику Коэна.

— И где?

— У складов, около двух ночи. Ситуэлл говорит, в следующий вторник Паренелли под фальшивым именем прилетит в Штаты. Две недели он тут, и затем отправится в Южную Африку.

— Как-то расплывчато, — хмурится Стив.

— Это да. Но зато хоть какая-то наводка. Согласись, это лучшее, что у нас вообще было. ЩИТ пока установит наблюдение за складами, поэтому нам — мне — хоть не придется таскаться туда все эти две недели посреди ночи.

— Очень мило с их стороны. Нам придётся всего лишь торчать в фургоне неподалеку, — Стив хмурится, опустив голову, а потом вдруг вскидывается. — В спаме было ещё одно письмо.

— Что?

— В удаленных письмах. У Коэна. Ещё одно письмо… — Стив еще даже не успевает договорить, когда Баки хватает телефон и начинает судорожно набирать номер, жестикулируя Стиву, мол, давай возвращайся к остальным.

Помнится, они копировали все письма Коэна. Остается надеяться, что папку «Удаленное» они не забыли.

Ситуэлл сухо сообщает, что в ЩИТе работают не совсем идиоты, что бы там Баки себе ни думал. И, конечно же, он прямо сейчас всё проверит. Пожалуй, Джаспер Ситуэлл нравится Баки. По крайней мере, своим профессионализмом и чувством юмора.

И как бы сильно он ни был рад, что они работают в паре со Стивом — а он очень этому рад, — Баки всё же надеется, что при захвате с ними будет Ситуэлл. Они оба занимались этим делом с самого начала. И для Баки это первое серьёзное задание, первая работа под прикрытием — с тех самых пор, как удалось привести свои мозги в порядок.

И Баки осознаёт, насколько сильное влияние Ситуэлл всё это время оказывал на его собственное мировоззрение и самооценку.

Он идет обратно в обеденный зал и думает, что, пожалуй, они могли бы стать друзьями. И эта мысль греет, ведь друзей у него почти не осталось.

***  
Гости потихоньку переходят от десерта к чаю, кофе и светской болтовне, и Баки становится скучно. Он наклоняется к Стиву, невзначай проводит рукой по его бедру и шепчет:

— Встретимся наверху.

Отстраняясь, он успевает заметить легкую улыбку, промелькнувшую на губах Стива.

А еще он видит, что несколько гостей замечают его бегство — и в том числе Коэн, — и за сегодняшний вечер это, кажется, высшее проявление его профессиональной наблюдательности.

Баки взбегает по лестнице, вежливо улыбаясь — и старательно пряча предвкушение за этой улыбкой — обслуживающему персоналу, встречающемуся на пути. Он быстро оглядывает комнаты. Ванная — её он отметает сразу же, ещё не хватало трахаться в ванной, — затем гостиная и небольшой конференц-зал с начищенным до блеска дубовым столом и дверью, запирающейся на замок.

У него встаёт уже при одной мысли о том, как Стив нагнёт его над этим самым столом. И если будет так же охеренно, как и той ночью, когда они переспали, он рискует вернуться к гостям непристойно расхристанным, как те шлюхи, которых он снимал в Париже во время войны.

И его всё это более чем устраивает.

За исключением одного.

Проходит минут десять, и Баки осознаёт, что Стив, кажется, не придёт. Предвкушение сменяется нервозностью, затем злостью, а после — смущением от осознания того, что Стиву, видимо, этого и не хотелось…

Он прикидывает, сможет ли спокойно спуститься вниз и притвориться, будто ничего не произошло — да вот только вспыхивает от одной мысли об этом. Ведь тот же Коэн, например, наверняка правильно истолковал его намерения — а как ещё можно было истолковать то, как он гладил Стива по ноге?

Баки ждет ещё пять мучительных минут. Стив не приходит. Ну просто отлично, блядь.

В гостиной есть небольшой балкончик, и Баки с легкостью перемахивает через перила и спрыгивает на землю. Обойти здешнюю охрану проще простого, и он незамеченным перебирается через забор, даже не запачкав костюм.

До дома он добирается на поезде, погружённый в невесёлые мысли, и своим мрачным взглядом отбивает всякое желание сесть рядом с ним.

Стив возвращается домой только спустя полтора часа. Ему приходится постучать, потому что комплект ключей у них на двоих лишь один.

— И куда ты пропал? — раздражённо интересуется Стив, когда Баки открывает дверь. Тот молча смотрит на него — и только благодаря своим суперсолдатским рефлексам Стив успевает всунуть ногу между косяком и захлопывающейся дверью.

Баки без слов отступает назад, не особо доверяя сейчас своему голосу.

— Я задал тебе вопрос, — рявкает Стив. Баки в ответ лишь качает головой и отворачивается, и Стив хватает его за руку. — Ты собираешься отвечать, или…

Баки отталкивает его — нечего тут руки распускать.

— Засунь свои приказы знаешь куда, — огрызается он. — Я тебе не подчиненный.

И он взлетает по лестнице наверх, потому что смотреть на Стива сейчас выше его сил. Потому что он ужасно устал. Потому что теперь им остается просто тупо ждать, когда же у их подозреваемого состоится намеченная встреча. Потому что Баки наконец может выспаться. Проспать восемь часов подряд, ни о чем не беспокоясь.

К черту всю эту ситуацию — он просто хочет спать.

Стив поднимается за ним следом и выглядит уже и вполовину не таким злым — скорее, даже растерянным.

— Да что на тебя нашло? — ворчит он.

— Ничего. Не переживай, — обрубает Баки. Ему по-настоящему стыдно: он так хотел, чтобы Стив тогда пошел за ним; думал, что тот пойдет… что, может быть, его чувства взаимны, что он всё правильно понял. Да вот только…

Стив к нему не поднялся, и Баки просто сбежал, чувствуя себя идиотом, а сейчас делает всё только хуже, срываясь на Стиве, словно влюбленная малолетка. Он же не дурак и знает, когда оно того не стоит. А это точно того не стоит. Баки знает: Стив не отвернётся, даже если узнает о его неподобающих другу чувствах. Ведь Стив — это Стив, он настолько хороший, настолько благородный, что временами зубы сводит.

Но если он признается Стиву прямо сейчас, то может потерять право касаться его так, словно они на самом деле любят друг друга. Словно женаты по-настоящему. Со Стива станется попросить отозвать его с этого задания, чтобы не делать Баки еще больнее — благородство, чтоб его, — а ведь они почти закончили, и Баки отчаянно не хочет, чтобы всё оборвалось именно так.

И уж если быть до конца честным с собой, Баки эгоистично осознает, что если признается Стиву в любви, то никакого секса — для поддержания их легенды — у них больше точно не будет. Ни за что на свете Стив не позволит этому случиться, когда будет знать, насколько по-разному они оба относятся к их занятиям любовью.

А еще Баки осознает, как мало времени у него остается. Неделя, максимум две — и всё закончится, и у него никогда больше не будет возможности…

И Баки начинает истерически смеяться.

— Ничего, — повторяет он. — Ничего на меня не нашло.

И это чистая правда. Ему не на что злиться, он просто не может ничего с собой поделать.

Он захлопывает за собой дверь в спальню, на секунду зависает и распахивает её снова. Стив всё ещё стоит там, где стоял, с абсолютно обалдевшим видом, и на этот раз у Баки не получается сдержаться. Он тычет пальцем ему в грудь:

— И сегодня ты спишь на диване, — и с этими словами снова захлопывает дверь.

Ему стыдно осознать, как же приятно наконец дать себе волю и закатить Стиву сцену — словно у них настоящие отношения. Ощущение настолько яркое, что даже немного притупляет чувство стыда от всей сегодняшней ситуации.

Раздается негромкий стук, и Баки распахивает дверь и таращится на Стива.

— Что?

— Эм, — мнется тот. — Не возражаешь, если я заберу зубную щётку?

— Да, — и Баки снова не может справиться с собой. — Но не… ты можешь… можешь спать и тут, я просто…

— Нет, — отзывается Стив. — Мы поругались, и ты хочешь, чтобы я спал на диване, и я так и сделаю.

Баки немножко ненавидит его за такую спокойную реакцию, хотя знает, что тот на самом деле просто чувствует себя виноватым — пусть даже совершенно не понимает, в чем провинился, и…

Глаза Стива расширяются.

— Это ведь потому что я не пошёл тогда за тобой, правильно?

Баки хватает его зубную щетку и всовывает ему в руку.

— Убирайся, — кричит он. — Просто уйди!

И Стив действительно уходит, закрыв за собой дверь.

Баки стоит не шевелясь и слушает, как шаги Стива затихают на лестнице, а потом бессильно опускается на кровать и сжимает голову руками. Не этого он хотел. Не глупой стычки — словно они женаты, словно между ними и правда что-то есть. Определенно — не этого.


	8. Chapter 8

Во время утренней пробежки следующим утром между ними повисает неуютная тишина, и Баки игнорирует неуверенные попытки Стива поддержать разговор. Стив позволяет ему выбирать, куда — и как долго — бежать, и пробежка выходит на час дольше и напряжённее, чем обычно. Но Стив же суперсолдат, и он прекрасно знает, что хуже ему от этого не будет. И к тому же, к моменту их возвращения Баки, кажется, немного отпускает.

А потом они получают плохие новости: ЩИТ не скопировал спам-письма из корзины Коэна, и значит, точной даты у них по-прежнему нет. И, да, новости неутешительные, но Стив все равно чувствует какую-то детскую радость, ведь теперь Баки злится уже не на него.

И он более чем счастлив вместе ругаться на ЩИТ, если от этого Баки снова начнет ему улыбаться. А тот в самом деле улыбается, пусть криво, но сердце Стива пропускает удар.

Удача словно изменяет им. Все данные, которые они собирают с жучков, понатыканных в доме и офисе Коэна, абсолютно бесполезны: точной даты у них так и не появляется. Остается тупо ждать прибытия Паренелли в страну.

— Все будет хорошо, — уверяет Ситуэлл. — У нас есть запасной план, если все пойдет через задницу. И мы продолжаем работать, чтобы получить доступ к тем удаленным письмам.

Запасной план заключается в том, чтобы повсюду таскаться за целью — но только теперь это делают другие агенты ЩИТа, чтобы не рисковать прикрытием Стива и Баки. И это значит, что работы у них внезапно становится меньше, и они просто ждут, когда уже состоится эта чертова встреча. ЩИТ теперь сам отслеживает почти весь трафик, и отдел криптографии готов в любой момент принять и обработать любое новое сообщение — ну ещё бы, имея на руках коды, которые Стив для них расшифровал. Стиву и Баки остается только эффектно появиться на этой встрече — когда она наконец состоится.

Стив даже немного в шоке от того, как быстро они перешли от интенсивной работы к долгому и нудному предвкушающему ожиданию.

У них неожиданно появляется свободное время, и Стив вдруг осознаёт, как может быть приятно пожить в праздности и лени. Баки всё равно ходит дерганый и с завидным постоянством затевает со Стивом совершенно идиотские споры. Это напоминает их долгие бруклинские зимы, когда Баки изнывал, сидя в запертом помещении без работы, ведь из-за погоды и носа из квартиры было не высунуть.

Стиву тогда казалось, что он наверняка раздражал Баки — своим хрупким здоровьем и сухим кашлем, донимавшим каждую зиму. Баки упорно оставался рядом, даже если Стив говорил, что это совсем необязательно, и позволял ему рисовать себя, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время.

Сейчас хотя бы стоит отличная погода, и им не нужно выдумывать себе занятия. Баки целыми днями валяется на их заднем дворике или на диване, или дремлет на траве в парке — и снова позволяет Стиву себя рисовать. А иногда, когда он засыпает по-настоящему и не может потребовать у Стива рисунок, тот открывает альбом на последних страницах и карандашными линиями и росчерками угольного мелка заполняет листы воспоминаниями об ощущениях, когда их тела касались друг друга.

Проходит восемь дней с прибытия Паренелли в страну, когда события наконец начинают закручиваться.

Стив, глубоко задумавшись, сидит наверху за рабочей станцией и еще раз прорабатывает всю имеющуюся информацию, предвкушая тонну бумажной работы, которую стребует с них ЩИТ, когда Баки заглядывает к нему и интересуется, собирается ли тот идти спать.

— Да, сейчас, дай мне пару минут, — рассеянно отзывается Стив. Он слишком отвлечён мыслями вроде «как же ему добиться благосклонности Баки», чтобы вовремя осознать, что именно тот сказал и с каким подтекстом. Не то чтобы это обязательно влекло за собой более интимное продолжение, но ведь Баки спрашивал, идет ли Стив спать. С ним. Одновременно.

Он понимает: не стоит прикрываться заданием, чтобы попытаться убедить Баки в двух вещах. Первая: им стоит заниматься сексом — чаще. А вторая: им стоит заниматься сексом — чаще, опять же — не из-за того, что задание требует, а просто потому что Стив влюблён в Баки и потихоньку начинает подозревать, что, возможно, его чувства не безответны.

Ведь то, как Баки отреагировал, когда Стив не поднялся за ним следом на вечеринке Джима, не было похоже на обычную злость на то, что Стив не подыграл ему в этом маленьком устроенном для Коэна спектакле. Он не собирался спрятаться наверху и просто выждать необходимое для поддержания легенды время.

Он… о, черт, он ждал, что Стив поднимется к нему и проведет с ним время именно так, как сейчас хотел сам Стив.

Он сжимает переносицу, злясь на самого себя. Не надо было давать Коэну заболтать себя. А тот просто задержал его самой светской из всех светских бесед, потому что видел, как Баки выскользнул из-за стола.

Стив был идиотом.

И остается им.

А сейчас он больше чем идиот, потому что торчит тут, когда Баки позвал его в кровать. Стив переключает все камеры в режим слежения и идёт в спальню.

— Только после душа, — Баки давит зевок. Стив пытается разобрать, выглядит ли тот довольным, оттого что он не завис за компьютером. Ему кажется, что да.

— Мне нужно в душ? — Стив принюхивается к себе. Определенно, да. — Я… пойду-ка я в душ.

Баки усмехается, перекатывается и заматывается в простыню до самых ушей. Погода наконец-то стала сносной, и Стиву кажется, что поспать с закрытым окном и укрывшись простыней будет просто прекрасно — как и то, что он наконец-то перестанет просыпаться взмокшим, когда Баки во сне прижмется к нему со спины, сопя в затылок.

Он и не знал, что может когда-нибудь устать от жары — а вот, пожалуйста. Семьдесят лет во льдах не изменили его любовь к нью-йоркской зиме, пусть люди и уверены в обратном. Ему нравятся холода, особенно теперь, когда они не несут с собой пневмонию или смерть.

Горячая вода — другое дело. Стив выворачивает кран настолько, насколько может вытерпеть. Горячий душ сродни занятиям любовью — и Стив стоит под ним, пока кожа не становится красной. Он знает, Баки обязательно будет ворчать на то, какой он горячий после душа.

Намыливаясь, Стив думает о Баки — и эти мысли предсказуемо ведут его к единственно возможному исходу: он позволяет себе вспомнить, каково было заниматься с ним любовью. Как ощущалось внутри его тела.

Баки был так жаден, так отчаянно хотел его, и Стив вдруг думает, а что, если…

Он на секунду зависает, а потом разводит ноги, скользит пальцами назад и…

Поза не слишком удобная, но Стив настойчив, и его члену явно нравится происходящее, а потом… погодите-ка, потом…

О. «О, да, так вот оно что», — думает Стив и откидывается на кафель душевой кабинки. Струи стекают по его плечам, пока он трахает себя пальцами, и бегущая вода заглушает сорванное дыхание. Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы кончить — так привычно делать это по-быстрому, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. И, к тому же, пальцы. Пальцы помогают.

Он откидывается назад и кончает, обильно изливаясь, а потом по-быстрому смывает сперму. Нет, ему не стыдно, просто… Просто не хочется оставлять следов.

Пока Стив отмывается, уделяя ставшему чувствительным члену времени не больше, чем уходит на мытье головы, его мысли снова возвращаются к Баки. Он вспоминает, как Баки прижимался к нему, вспоминает, что тот говорил, когда они занимались сексом.

Например, как Баки странно настаивал, что всё случившееся не сделает Стива геем. То есть он может притираться к Баки, пока не кончит, может позволить тому отдрочить ему или отсосать. Может даже трахнуть Баки так, что у обоих звёзды перед глазами замелькают. И каким-то чудесным образом ничего из этого не повредит его образу непогрешимого натурала, каковым, очевидно, Баки его считает. Допустим, да, Стива редко интересовали мужчины — или вообще никогда? — только Баки, и уж тем более он не занимался с ними сексом. И одно то, как сильно он рвётся продолжить, уже делает его далеко не натуралом, так?

Или Баки считает, что раз Стив ни разу не занялся вплотную его членом, то всё в порядке? Ну так Стив это исправит. Он с радостью займется его членом — если это убедит Баки.

Его рот вдруг пересыхает. А что, если…

Что, если он отсосет Баки? Шальная мысль, забравшись в голову, отказывается уходить. Обхватить губами его член, может, войти в него пальцами — как он только что делал с собой…

Так, он сейчас снова бездарно кончит, если продолжит об этом думать.

Вместо этого он прополаскивает рот, выключает воду и стягивает полотенце с крючка.

Вот только когда он возвращается в постель, Баки уже спит. Ну конечно, думает Стив с досадой на самого себя. Зачем он провел столько времени в душе — на две минуты дольше обычного, между прочим, — отмываясь и чистя зубы? Баки устал, и Стиву даже в голову не приходит его в этом винить.

За последние восемь дней они вставали посреди ночи, чтобы часами торчать возле места предполагаемой встречи Коэна и Паренелли — без особой надежды, что это произойдет именно в эту ночь. А днем они должны были вести обычную жизнь, общаться с людьми как ни в чем не бывало. Неудивительно, что сегодня за ужином — наконец-то вдвоем, без гостей — Баки почти заснул над своей тарелкой.

Даже во сне Баки словно чувствует, как прогибается матрас, когда Стив тихонько забирается под простыню, — и прижимается к нему. Так тепло. Так знакомо. Стива изумляет, насколько он к этому уже привык — так же, как когда-то в самом начале изумляло то, как Баки впервые прижался к нему и проспал так до самого утра. Как и все совместные ночи после этого — не просыпаясь от кошмаров.

Стив знает, насколько мучительны могут быть его кошмары — слишком часто он видел их, пока тот находился под арестом ЩИТа.

А сейчас Баки беспробудно спит всю ночь, и это точно связано с обретенным чувством защищённости. И от осознания того, что с ним Баки чувствует себя в безопасности, Стиву становится нечем дышать. За всю свою жизнь в одном он был уверен чуть более, чем полностью: он любит Баки. Любит так сильно, что сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы его защитить. И от того, что Баки спокойно рядом с ним, Стив любит его ещё сильнее.

Стив бережно пропускает пальцы через прядки его волос, касается шеи и скользит рукой дальше, поглаживая спину. Баки сонно бормочет что-то, и на секунду обнимает Стива чуть крепче. Стив уверен — ладно, почти уверен, — что Баки все еще спит, и все равно еще раз проводит рукой по его спине. И снова Баки мурлычет во сне и чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы. А еще он утыкается в плечо Стиву, чуть касаясь его кожи губами.

И все равно продолжает спать. И Стив с сожалением оставляет свои попытки.

Сам он никак не может уснуть. Но если ему позволено будет вот так лежать рядом с Баки, прильнувшим к нему, — что ж, его супергеройской выдержки хватит на одну бессонную ночь.

Спустя десять или, может, двадцать минут Баки беспокойно вздрагивает во сне.

Это не кошмар, нет, просто обычный сон, да и к тому же они уже проходили через подобное вместе, вот только…

Только на этот раз свет погашен, и оправданий никому из них больше не найти. Стив закусывает губу, чувствуя, как Баки двигает бедрами, прижавшись к нему — снова и снова.

Он бережно трясет Баки за плечо.

— Бак. Эй, просыпайся.

Он не знает, что делать, когда тот проснется. Понимает только — как бы всё ни обернулось, он хочет, чтобы Баки был полностью в сознании. И он совершенно точно не сможет держать себя в руках, если Баки продолжит, не просыпаясь, трахать его ногу.

— М-м? — сонно отзывается Баки. За этим следует тишина, оба молчат. Стив ждёт, когда до Баки дойдет — и да, тот ругается и негромко извиняется, пытаясь отодвинуться.

— Нет, — шепчет Стив. — Нет, все хорошо, иди сюда, позволь, я… — и он ищет его губы в кромешной темени их спальни. Находит — и целует так, чтобы у Баки не получилось усомниться в его намерениях. Тот мгновенно расслабляется, и Стив перекатывается на него, обнимает лицо руками и углубляет поцелуй.

Баки охотно отвечает ему — Стив уверен в этом, он чувствует, как чужие ладони скользят по его спине, оглаживая, и цепляются за плечи. От прилива крови у него кружится голова, и Баки наверняка уже почувствовал его эрекцию напротив своего члена.

Стив беспорядочно целует его губы, шею, спускаясь к горлу.

— Стив, — неуверенно начинает Баки, но Стив шикает на него. Он опускается ниже, не переставая целовать, и откидывает в сторону простыню.

— Стив, — тревожно повторяет Баки.

— Все в порядке, — шепчет Стив и улыбается, чувствуя, как Баки кладет руку ему на шею, проходясь пальцами по коротким волоскам на затылке. Баки не отталкивает его — даже когда Стив влажно целует выступающую косточку на бедре и проводит носом по нежной коже в паху, чувствуя, как дергается член Баки возле его щеки, как щекочут кожу волоски на его теле.

Как бы он хотел включить свет, чтобы видеть Баки, но тогда они снова найдут себе оправдания. А он хочет, чтобы Баки не сомневался — Стив делает это, потому что хочет. Не потому что задание. Или Коэн. Или сотни других вещей, на которые они тратят свои жизни с тех самых пор, как Стиву удалось вернуть Баки.

Стив делает это, потому что хочет. И надеется, что Баки позволит ему — потому что хочет этого не меньше.

Нет, включать свет он не станет. Его способность видеть в темноте сейчас еще лучше — потому что сквозь окно проникает лунный свет, и прикосновений рук и губ сегодня будет более чем достаточно, чтобы заменить зрительный образ перед глазами.

Он обхватывает пальцами ствол Баки и слышит, как тот рвано выдыхает, словно до этого до конца не верил, что они… И когда Стив втягивает в рот головку — горячую, влажную, солоноватой терпкой тяжестью ложащуюся на язык, — Баки в третий раз зовет его по имени, беспомощно ругаясь; и для Стива это звучит, как благословение.

Стив неопытен, но Баки оказывается очень терпеливым. Стив учится не касаться нежной кожи зубами — конечно, кроме тех моментов, когда ему хочется ласково и игриво подразнить Баки, — и как использовать язык, и отчего Баки выгибается, стонет и толкается ему в рот и стискивает пальцы на его плечах. Когда у Стива устает челюсть и он заменяет рот своей рукой, Баки продолжает довольно постанывать. А когда Стив лижет и посасывает головку, мокрую от слюны и выступившей смазки, Баки повторяет его имя. Снова и снова…

Его голос становится совсем отчаянным и прерывистым, и он толкается Стиву в рот, пока тот продолжает вылизывать его член.

— Стив, — выдыхает Баки, — блядь, Стив, я сейчас…

Стив крепче ухватывает его за бедра, чтобы заглотить настолько глубоко, насколько сможет, и чувствует, как Баки вцепляется ему в волосы, и, боже, как бы он хотел видеть его лицо — сейчас, когда тот изгибает спину, кончая Стиву в рот. Он немного давится и старательно сглатывает, а потом медленно отстраняется, выпуская плоть изо рта — и делая это так, что тот снова вцепляется ему в волосы. Просто Стив не может удержаться и коротко лижет медленно опадающий член. Баки напрягается, прерывисто вздыхая, и Стив довольно улыбается.

Он подтягивается выше, укрывая простыней их обоих. В полумраке ему хорошо видно блаженное выражение у Баки на лице, с которым тот прижимается к нему и обнимает за шею. Стив проводит языком по нижней губе Баки и целует его, глубоко и очень нежно.

Когда они отстраняются, Баки смотрит на него поплывшим взглядом.

— Хочешь, я…

— Бак, это же не услуга за услугу, — тепло отзывается Стив, прижимаясь губами к его виску. Ему гораздо приятнее лежать вот так, прижавшись к Баки, чем если бы тот собрался делать что-то из чувства долга. Баки ошарашенно смотрит на него, и Стив целует его в щеку, добираясь до губ. — Я хотел, чтобы ты кончил.

— О, — отвечает Баки.

— И мне понравилось, — Стив закусывает губу, не уверенный в том, что стоит продолжать. И все-таки продолжает. — И я хотел, чтобы ты кончил без зрителей.

Баки молча смотрит на него очень жарким взглядом и вдруг переворачивается, устраиваясь на нем сверху. Стиву нравится чувствовать его вес на себе. Баки открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его прерывает резкий писк коммуникатора. Баки выглядит раздосадованным — и Стив его прекрасно понимает, ведь ему самому отчаянно хочется знать, что же тот собирался сказать. Коммуникатор смолкает, и Баки было снова открывает рот — но тут отчаянный писк раздается снова, и на этот раз он явно оповещает о чем-то очень и очень важном. Баки ругается, скатывается со Стива и тянется за коммуникатором.

— Блядство, — ругается он. — Вот же блядство. Встреча Коэна сегодня! — он подлетает к шкафу, вытаскивая свою униформу — в то время как Стив только-только находит в себе силы подняться с кровати.

Он роется в шкафу в поисках своей формы и изо всех сил пытается настроиться на рабочий лад. И это не так-то просто: он до сих пор словно немного пьян. Стив искоса поглядывает на Баки, облачающегося в неизменный черный спецкостюм, и он не столько напоминает Стиву о Зимнем Солдате, сколько заставляет его сердце заходиться. Потому что идеально облегает ноги Баки и его задницу.

— Коэн сдвинул встречу. У нас два часа.

— Два часа? — вскидывается Стив, и его настроение моментально испаряется. — На прежнем месте?

Если место осталось прежним, за два часа они просто не успеют добраться туда до прибытия остальной группы.

— Нет, недалеко от нас, возле набережной, там есть склад. ЩИТ будет здесь через восемь минут и заберет нас.

В том, как Баки вооружается, нет ни капли романтики, но Стив чувствует внезапную дрожь, когда смотрит, как тот ловко устраивает нож в креплениях за спиной.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *имеется в виду журнал Guns&Ammo, посвященный огнестрельному оружию, охоте, различным соревнованиям по стрельбе и пр., выходящий в Соединенных Штатах
> 
> **диаметр канала у 10-го калибра составляет 19.7 мм — вот такой у Стива размер безымянного пальца

Всего восемь минут проходит с момента, как передатчик Баки вырубился — и десять с тех пор, как на него нападают люди Паренелли. Стив бежит к точке на своем карманном навигаторе, где ужасающе неподвижным огоньком мерцает сигнал GPS-передатчика Баки, и проклинает каждую потраченную впустую минуту, когда надеялся, что тот всё-таки выйдет на связь.

Он прижимает ладонь к груди — хотя знает, что это лишь психосоматика, — туда, где несуществующий спазм перехватывает дыхание.

Диверсия, сказал Баки.

Со мной всё будет в порядке, сказал Баки.

Господи. Стив, хватит так волноваться, сказал Баки.

Когда наушник перестает работать, на Баки нападают, и Стив в красках представляет, как громилы Паренелли обступают его, а он подначивает их — и в нем наверняка больше того Баки Барнса 1939-го года, чем Стив хоть когда бы то ни было видел с тех пор.

Но затем связь обрывается полностью и больше не пробивается, и Стив дает Баки время — ровно до того как начинает паниковать… нет, хорошо, не паниковать, потому что Баки был… Баки был Баки и вместе с тем кое-кем еще. И даже будучи просто Баки, он вполне мог постоять за себя. Он вполне мог в последний момент решить отвлечь на себя охрану. «Не стоит их провоцировать, — сказал он. — Чем дольше мы сможем держать Коэна и Паренелли без связи, тем лучше». И он в своей чёрной форме без знаков отличия скорее сойдет за некую третью заинтересованную сторону, чем за правительственного агента.

Но по правде говоря, Стива скорее пугает та другая грань личности Баки — потому что люди Паренелли нужны им живыми, а Стив не раз видел Баки с холодным жестким взглядом, если его припирали к стенке.

Он не о том беспокоится, понимает Стив, когда наконец вылетает из-за угла и обнаруживает агентов ЩИТа, вяжущих Коэна, Паренелли и всю их дружную компанию. Тут же на стоянке еще одна группа агентов — не только ЩИТа, но еще и представителей местных правоохранительных органов — производит арест главаря громил, который явно знавал лучшие времена.

И ни следа Баки, хотя, согласно GPS, он должен находиться именно тут.

Стив ловит за рукав одного из агентов — в упор не помня, как ее зовут, — но та не знает, где Баки.

— Вот этих мы поймали, когда они пытались сбежать, — говорит она. — Агента Барнса с ними не было.

А огонек сигнала GPS продолжает говорить, что тот где-то здесь; он настроен на личный трекер, который Стив когда-то приобрел по просьбе Баки, когда тот только-только вернулся к себе прежнему. Баки прикрепил его к своим жетонам, и Стиву всё казалось, что это плохая идея — и даже сейчас он не меняет своего мнения. Потому что из кармана одного из бандитов свисает порванная цепочка.

Баки всегда был и остается его слабым местом, и прямо сейчас голову заполняет белый шум.

— Капитан! — кричит кто-то. — Капитан!

И он вдруг понимает, что вжимает того громилу в стену, стиснув руки в кулаки, и костяшками пальцев так пережимая ему горло, что тот понемногу начинает синеть.

— Где он? Где он? — кричит Стив снова и снова.

Его оттаскивают от арестованного, и он успевает выхватить жетоны. На цепочке видна кровь, и только мысль о том, что Баки ранен, не дает Стиву запачкать жетоны в крови еще сильнее, когда он снова вцепляется в бандита.

— Он там, — выдавливает тот из себя, явно перепуганный до смерти зрелищем Капитана Америки, впавшего в состояние ангела мщения, и машет в сторону склада. Стиву не нужно повторять дважды.

Склад открыт, пуст и весь провонял машинным маслом. Неподалеку от двери на полу что-то лежит.

Баки.

Стив подлетает к нему и опускается на колени. Так много крови.

— Бак?..

Он видит, как тот чуть дергается, пытаясь прийти в себя, и слабо бормочет, уткнувшись в окровавленный бетон:

— Вснормально, я… в порядке, Стив… я… дожал бы его и сам, вся эта фигня, ну ты понимаешь…

И Стив вздрагивает, выдыхает и тянется к нему.

Помогает перевернуться на спину и укладывает голову Баки себе на колени. Он быстро оглядывает его, чтобы понять, куда тот ранен, и резко вдыхает. Баки смотрит вниз и изумленно смаргивает.

— А, — ошеломленно говорит он. — Так вот это что.

Его нож торчит прямо у него из бедра, и рваная рана всё еще продолжает кровоточить.

— Баки, — тупо отмечает Стив, — это твой нож.

Это самое глупое, что он может сейчас сказать, но ведь Баки когда-то говорил, что никто и никогда не отнимет у него этот нож.

 _И это его нож_.

— Ха-ха-ха-ах-х, — отзывается Баки, прижимая ладонь к горлу, второй рукой удерживая рукоять ножа. — Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность. Не дожидаясь, пока ты спросишь: я на него упал. Никто его у меня не отнял.

Он сердито смотрит на Стива, но впечатление смазывается резкой гримасой боли.

— С чего ты вдруг решил брать их в одиночку?

— Ну, вначале их было поменьше, — отзывается Баки, — но потом объявились еще шестеро. Давно не практиковался и подзабыл, как нужно драться с толпой громил.

— Нужно будет убедиться, что это включат в твою тренировочную программу, да?

— Сэр, мы его забираем. — Стив изумленно поднимает голову; оказывается, трое парамедиков проследовали на склад с ним вместе, а он и не заметил. Он видел только Баки.

— Паренелли и Коэна арестовали. Если хотите выйти и…

— Нет, — немедленно отзывается Стив, видя, как глаза Баки понемногу закрываются. — Я останусь здесь с Баки… с агентом Барнсом.

Баки укладывают на каталку и размещают в машине скорой помощи. Стиву безропотно позволяют устроиться позади раненого, и скорая несется в медцентр ЩИТа. Ближе к концу пути звонит Ситуэлл, чтобы узнать, в порядке ли Баки.

— Да, с ним всё будет в порядке. Его слегка потрепало, но ничего серьезного.

— Он всё сделал правильно, — говорит Ситуэлл. — Я буду рекомендовать его. — Затем следует пауза, и он очень тихо добавляет: — Ты ничего не слышал, но кое-кто откровенно забил на обеспечение его безопасности, и я собираюсь тщательно расследовать этот факт.

— Что? Ты имеешь в виду…

— Если директор Фьюри подписывает приказ о назначении агента, это необязательно значит, что все остальные примут это как должное. Не я планировал финальную часть этой операции, но если бы это было не так, поверь, тебя бы ни за что не оставили на такой позиции, где ты бы не смог оказать агенту Барнсу необходимую поддержку в случае необходимости. Я докопаюсь до самого дна и обещаю, что будут произведены все дисциплинарные взыскания. Мои наилучшие пожелания Джеймсу.

С этими словами он отключается, и жесткий тон его голоса не оставляет никаких сомнений — он разберется.

Стива злит, что люди до сих пор сомневаются в преданности Баки, и эти их сомнения в итоге подвергают его жизнь опасности. Да, безусловно, Стив слеп, когда дело касается друга, но даже он понимает: Фьюри ни за что бы не подписал приказ о назначении Баки полевым агентом, если бы хоть на секунду усомнился в его лояльности.

Спустя час ему разрешают зайти в палату. Баки сидит на краю больничной койки и ждет его. На первый взгляд, самые тяжелые травмы скрываются под повязкой на бедре — или под шиной, наложенной на запястье и два пальца. Но на лице Баки понемногу расползается кровоподтек, и пара пластырей-«бабочек» стягивают вместе щеку и бровь. И Стив украдкой бросает взгляд на дверь, чтобы убедиться, что никто не застанет его на месте преступления, и берет медицинскую карту Баки.

— Как ты? — спрашивает он, пробегаясь взглядом по страницам. Удивительно, насколько упрощенными сделаны медкарты ЩИТа для сверхлюдей — и, к счастью, расшифровать почерк доктора особых проблем не доставляет.

— Нормально, — отвечает Баки — раздраженный, как всегда, когда ему достается. Стив отлично помнит этот тон. Да, это ему прилетало за то, что он не бегал от драк — а Баки получал свою порцию синяков, защищая его. И Стив привык считать: это он виноват, что Баки злится, и ему всегда было так отвратительно и муторно, когда того цепляли в драках, которые Баки был вынужден за него заканчивать. Но потом была война, и он трудным путем выяснил, что дело было в другом. Просто Баки так вел себя, если ему было больно.

— М-м-гм, — отзывается Стив, вчитываясь в список повреждений. Порезы, ссадины, ножевое ранение — глубокое, но чистое, — сломанные пальцы, вывих запястья и плюс ко всему контузия, повлекшая за собой «частичную потерю памяти о последних событиях».

— Потерю памяти?

— Доктор Стив, у меня на голове большущая шишка. — На этот раз Баки прячется за сарказмом. — Сам попробуй получить по голове и вспомнить, что ел на завтрак.

Баки совсем не хочет задеть его, намекая, что Стиву, как суперсолдату, не нужно ни о чем волноваться, поэтому Стив понимает: ничего личного, и тепло улыбается Баки.

— Ты ел тосты, — говорит он и кидает карту обратно в ноги на кровать, как раз перед тем как в палату заходит врач.

— Я всегда их ем, — бурчит Баки.

Может, его сыворотка и отличается от сыворотки, бегущей по венам Стива, но не так уж и сильно. И поэтому, даже несмотря на сотрясение, в больнице решают его не задерживать.

— Не стоит ждать, что вы сразу — или даже в ближайшие пару дней — встанете на ноги, как бы это было в случае с Капитаном Роджерсом, — поясняет доктор. — Однако спустя пару недель вы уже сможете вернуться в строй. Вас по-прежнему может подводить память насчет событий плюс-минус сутки от случившегося, это из-за того, как ваш мозг среагировал на полученную травму после всего пережитого ранее…

— Что? — переспрашивает Стив. — Как может случившееся повлиять на… на то, как его мозг… на обнуления?

— Я лечил агента Барнса после его возвращения, сэр. Позвольте уверить вас, что сотрясение мозга такого уровня никак не отразится на его психике.

Баки многозначительно откашливается.

— Если вы уже закончили говорить обо мне, как будто меня тут нет, то я бы хотел поехать домой.

Стив кидает взгляд на доктора, и Баки раздраженно хмыкает. Тем не менее, доктор кивает и быстро просматривает график лечения и назначенной терапии. Баки — кто бы сомневался — наотрез отказывается от больничной каталки и самостоятельно ковыляет к лифту, а затем и к машине.

И не спешит выбираться, когда Стив паркуется возле входа в Башню Мстителей. Он весь словно сникает и выглядит… расстроенным?

— Что? — переспрашивает Стив, придерживая его дверь открытой. Может быть, думает он, Баки будет приятен этот небольшой знак внимания. Но нет, тот лишь вздыхает, и его плечи поникают еще сильнее. И это несколько демонстративно.

— Нет, правда, в чем дело? — повторяет Стив, когда Баки не двигается с места.

Взгляд, который поднимает на него Баки, полон страдания и тоски, но Стиву кажется, он слегка перебарщивает.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Я не…

— Когда говорил «домой». Ко мне домой. А не… Я тут не живу, я просто остаюсь с тобой.

Стив ничего не понимает.

— Баки, не говори ерунды. Твой дом тоже здесь. Со мной. Так всегда было. И не имеет значения, дома я или нет. Здесь тебе всегда рады. Давай, я помогу тебе. Ты сейчас накачан лекарствами, и плюс миссия эта наконец-то закончена. — Он притормаживает. — О. Ох.

Потому что есть такое место, где Баки жил последние месяцы, место, которое он, может, и не сам выбирал, но он украсил его, обставил и заполнил вещами, которые ему нравились. У Баки ведь никогда — даже до войны — не было своего дома.

И когда Стива вызвали на это задание и он впервые вошел туда, его чуть не сбило с ног ощущение: вот он. Дом. Дом Баки. Не было никаких сомнений: здесь он живет, и ни одна деталь не была фальшью. Не была притворством, еще одним звеном в его прикрытии.

— Бак, — мягко говорит он, — ты же понимаешь, тебе не позволят остаться там жить.

— Почему? — упрямо отзывается тот, скрещивая руки на груди. — Почему нет? У меня достаточно средств на счете, и я вполне могу купить этот дом.

У Стива тоже есть личный счет. Невыплаченная зарплата — за все годы, пока его ошибочно считали умершим. Стив, конечно, подозревал, что не всё было так просто, как пытались ему объяснить, но в тот момент ему совершенно не хотелось ни с кем спорить. Ему и так хватало: надо было как-то привыкнуть, что деньги хранились на пластиковых картах, и средства, которые переводились электронно, были больше, чем просто мелькающие на экране цифры.

— Да, но те люди… соседи… они понятия не имеют, кто ты. И жить вот так рядом с ними очень опасно. Наш образ жизни вообще опасен, ты же знаешь, — это самое идиотское, что он может сказать, если учесть, что Баки изранен и перемотан бинтами по самую макушку.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Баки. — Давай просто вернемся? Только на сегодня. Задание выполнено, насчет прикрытия можно не волноваться. И по соседству больше нет никаких торговцев оружием. Нам всё равно нужно вынести наши вещи, когда ЩИТ… когда они выселят меня… нас… оттуда, и я просто хотел бы провести последнюю ночь в своем доме. До того, как он перестанет быть моим.

— Хорошо, — мягко отвечает Стив, тронутый тем, сколько печали сквозит в голосе Баки. И если бы он был достаточно честен с самим собой, то признал бы, что тоже хочет, чтобы тот оставил дом себе — не только потому что Баки хочет, а Стив готов положить весь мир к его ногам. У него есть и свои собственные эгоистичные причины хотеть этого.

Напротив их дома как раз есть пустое парковочное место. Стив очень рад: Баки устал и неохотно опирается на его руку, когда тот помогает ему идти.

Стив закрывает дверь и, не в силах удержаться, нежно целует Баки в лоб.

— Что? — невинно спрашивает он, когда тот озадаченно смотрит на него.

Баки мотает головой.

— Ничего. Устал. Наверное. — Он тяжело садится на один из кухонных стульев и опускает голову на металлическую руку. Маскировка на ней исчезла, и Стив… по правде говоря, настолько привык к ней, что даже немного скучает. — Сейчас, еще минутку посижу и пойду прилягу.

— Конечно, — отзывается Стив. Он колеблется, хочет сказать что-то… хоть что-нибудь… и первым поднимается наверх, зная, что найдет. И, глядя на кровать, так и оставшуюся разворошенной с прошлой ночи, он всё еще чувствует запах секса, пропитавший смятые простыни. Помнит ли Баки то, что тут произошло? Из-за травмы воспоминания о прошедшей ночи у него отрывочны, и врач сказал, что потеря памяти может затронуть и другие события, не только захват… Может, Баки забыл и то, что произошло между ними совсем недавно, ведь он наполовину спал.

Он вздыхает. Кто знает, может, Баки никогда не вспомнит. И, может, Стив обманывал себя, думая, что Баки тоже что-то к нему чувствует.

Он закидывает простыни в корзину для белья и пытается ни о чем не думать, застилая кровать идеально ровно, туго заправляя края под матрас.

Сотрудники ЩИТа прибывают рано с утра и принимаются выносить из дома вещи — под любопытные взгляды соседей.

— О, Господи, Джеймс! — восклицает Джен, когда видит, как он, ковыляя, выходит из дома вместе со Стивом, и тот бережно придерживает его, помогая идти. — Что с тобой? И что происходит? Вы переезжаете?

Баки даже не знает, что ответить, и беспомощно смотрит на Стива. ЩИТ не оставлял никаких указаний насчет того, что следует сказать соседям — Стива и Баки вообще не должно было здесь быть. И, естественно, про арест Коэна тоже никто не знает. Его дом тоже ждет полный обыск, а потом все вещи упакуют и по-тихому вывезут отсюда. Только от этого Баки совсем не легче.

— Он попал в аварию, — мягко лжет Стив. — И меня срочно переводят в другое место. — Он чуть наклоняется, заправляет волосы Баки за ухо, и от тепла, которым полон его взгляд, Баки прошивает дрожью. — К сожалению, это всё навалилось одновременно…

— О, нет, — со слезами на глазах выдыхает Джен. — Может, вы задержитесь хотя бы до вечера, чтобы успеть со всеми попрощаться? Мы могли бы собраться…

Стив переводит взгляд на Баки, но тот лишь мотает головой. В способностях Джен он ни капли не сомневается и понимает, что новость об их переезде благодаря сарафанному радио разлетится за считанные минуты, и меньше чем через полчаса им уже организуют прощальную вечеринку. Плавали, знаем. Да вот только он дерьмово себя чувствует, и прямо сейчас их вещи выносят из дома, и ему так тошно от этого, что задержаться, чтобы попрощаться со всеми, он точно не сможет. Это трусливо, да, но что поделать. Он такой и есть. Он трус.

— Вы оставите адрес, на который мы сможем вам писать? — спрашивает Джен, и Баки отворачивается, когда Стив что-то ей отвечает. Он не знает, что это за адрес, но, в любом случае, это не его адрес. Она притягивает Баки за руку — которая снова скрыта защитной оболочкой, — целует в щеку, затем обнимает Стива и уходит. И Баки подозревает, что сарафанное радио начинает лихорадочно работать, чтобы оповестить всех об их отъезде — пусть даже прощальную вечеринку организовать уже не получится.

Баки чувствует, как пальцы Стива сжимают его локоть.

— Ты злишься, — тихо произносит тот, наклонившись ближе и легко касаясь губами щеки. — Я помогу найти тебе дом, обещаю.

— Да, — коротко отвечает Баки. — Пойдем, нам нужно доложиться начальству.

К тому времени, как они добираются до штаб-квартиры, Баки уже совсем никакой, и большую часть доклада он проводит в полубессознательном состоянии, засыпая от принятых обезболивающих. В какой-то момент Стив слегка толкает его локтем, и Баки осознает, что говоривший до этого Ситуэлл молчит, а остальные агенты, которые тоже принимали участие в операции, дружно вываливаются из помещения.

Ситуэлл останавливается возле них.

— Джеймс, как ты себя чувствуешь? Я заметил, ты слегка отключится. — Он по-дружески усмехается. — Было так скучно?

— Знаешь, — отзывается Баки, — ты всё-таки слишком много болтаешь.

Ситуэлл ухмыляется еще шире — потому что Баки обычно всегда жалуется на тишину в эфире во время выполнения заданий, — а потом поворачивается к Стиву.

— Мы разрешили ту ситуацию.

Стив выпрямляется.

— Хорошо, — коротко отвечает он. — Я правильно понимаю, что этого больше не повторится?

Ситуэлл качает головой, и Баки озадаченно переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Это вы о чем?

— Ни о чем, не волнуйся, — отвечает Стив, и одновременно с ним Ситуэлл говорит: — Некоторые агенты превысили свои полномочия. Были приняты меры. Самые основательные.

Баки поднимает бровь и смотрит на Стива, потому как это явно имеет к нему самое прямое отношение, и сам Стив считает, что для Баки лучше ничего не знать. Тогда как Ситуэлл, по крайней мере, отвечает честно.

Ситуэлл переводит взгляд на Стива, и тот говорит:

— Ты больше не останешься без подкрепления.

— Конечно, нет, — мягко отзывается Баки.

По правде говоря, он не удивлен. С подобными милыми людьми из числа агентов ЩИТа он столкнулся лицом к лицу сразу же, как закончилось его содержание под стражей. Ему угрожали мгновенной расправой в случае, если просто заподозрят в том, что он хочет сбежать. Он не придавал этому большого значения, ведь ни один из них не был настолько хорош, чтобы воплотить угрозу в жизнь.

Фьюри дает им две недели отпуска — как обычно после подобных заданий, говорит он Баки. Это имеет смысл — и потому что он столько времени провел под прикрытием, и потому что был ранен. Да вот только отдыхать совсем не хочется. Наоборот, Баки нужно с головой нырнуть во что-то новое, ведь он себя знает. Знает, что начнет снова и снова прокручивать в голове всё время, проведенное со Стивом, стоит только тому вернуться.

Каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, каждую…

Ему кажется, он что-то упускает. Он знает это чувство и уверен, оно возникло после драки с громилами Паренелли. Баки частично не помнит и саму драку, но сейчас его беспокоит то, что случилось раньше. Он… Кажется, он помнит губы Стива на своей коже, да вот только воспоминание больше похоже на картинки из сна. Вспомнить бы…

Баки снова выпадает, и Фьюри, раздраженно вздыхая, второй раз говорит ему, что он может идти.

— Пройди в Отдел снабжения и убедись, что все описи составлены верно, — говорит Коулсон, когда Баки выходит из кабинета. — Капитан Роджерс будет ждать тебя там.

— Спасибо, дядя Фил, — бормочет Баки, ковыляя мимо него. Кажется, он слышит, как тот скрипит зубами. Хоть какая-то радость.

Он медленно идет в Отдел снабжения. Там уже ждёт Стив, бесцельно листая старый выпуск «Оружия и Боеприпасов»*.

— Ей нужна твоя подпись, — с готовностью говорит Стив.

Баки несказанно рад, что Стив взял переговоры на себя. Он уже достаточно пообщался со снабженцами, пока пытался выписать мебель для дома, и с тех пор их отношения как-то не задались. Они были бы счастливы, если бы все расходы вернулись обратно на счет организации.

Но с девочкой, ждущей его за столом, Баки еще не успел испортить отношения — и он, подходя, очаровательно ей улыбается. Она же слегка смущается в ответ. Это так мило. Баки даже становится немного лучше.

— Вы не могли бы расписаться вот здесь и вот здесь, — просит она, указывая на нужные места в документе. — Теперь всё, большое вам спасибо.

— Подождите, — вдруг вспоминает Стив, когда они уже собираются уходить. — А кольца? — Баки смотрит, как он осторожно, бережно снимает кольцо и протягивает агенту. Та пробегается глазами по списку, и Баки перестает дышать.

— Никаких записей насчет обручальных колец не… подождите, нет, вот тут есть отметка, что агент Барнс берет это на себя. — Девушка поднимает взгляд, игнорируя Стива и обращаясь к Баки. — Кажется, вы не подавали заявление на возврат средств, сэр? Вы собирались вернуть их сами через ту торговую точку, где и покупали?

— Типа того, — бормочет Баки и неосознанно крутит кольцо на пальце. Искусственные нервные окончания, встроенные в металл ладони, определяют границы и очертания, а мозг домысливает всё остальное. Если честно, он подумывал оставить кольцо себе. И кольцо Стива тоже, если оно ему не нужно. Раздражающе романтичная часть него хочет повесить его на цепочку вместе с жетонами, чтобы не потерять, — но зачем? Ведь он работает тайно, чаще всего под прикрытием, и в таком случае смысла у этого поступка столько же, сколько в той сверкающей отполированной сталью руке, которую ЩИТ спроектировал для него в самом начале.

Ты недолго протянешь, если будешь скрываться в темноте, увешанный разными блестящими побрякушками.

Он скорее уж воспользуется своей банковской ячейкой, где хранит памятные ему вещи, с которыми не может расстаться. Обручальное кольцо — символ фальшивой женитьбы на лучшем друге, в которого он так глупо влюблен всю свою жизнь, — пожалуй станет главным предметом этой коллекции.

— Тогда возьмите себе, — агент протягивает кольцо Баки, и он, прихрамывая, подходит ближе, краем глаза замечая, как странно, ищуще смотрит Стив, и как он едва заметно дергается, когда Баки забирает кольцо. Словно хотел взять его сам.

Баки сжимает кольцо в кулаке и представляет, как оно тихо звякает, задев его собственное. Стив на него больше не смотрит, просто стоит с отсутствующим видом, опустив взгляд, и Баки отчаянно хочется знать, о чем тот думает.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, убирая кольцо Стива в карман, когда они вдвоем, сталкиваясь плечами, выходят из отдела. Свое собственное тоже с неохотой приходится снять.

— А? — спрашивает Стив. — Нет, всё нормально. Я просто не знал, что ты сам купил эти кольца, вот и всё…

— Ага. — Баки пожимает плечами. — Мне казалось, так будет проще.

Проще и более личным. Потому что касалось Стива, и пусть это не значило ровным счетом ничего, Баки хотелось выбрать этот такой простой и банальный символ самому. Он никому не признается, что провел в ювелирном целый час, страдая муками выбора, потому что должен был всё сделать сам, без помощи докучливых консультантов.

— Я подумал, что знаю свой размер кольца — и твой тоже, и будет логичнее…

— Мой-то ты откуда знаешь? — Стив придерживает его под локоть, чтобы они могли пропустить какого-то очень спешащего по своим делам коллегу, и больше не убирает руку. Приятно.

— Без понятия, — бормочет Баки. — Такое чувство, что я всегда это знал. — Он не собирается говорить Стиву, что размер его кольца совпадает с диаметром канала ствола дробовика десятого калибра**, и он может с ходу определить это, просто кинув взгляд.

Стив тепло смеется в ответ.

— Пошли, найдем, где перекусить.


End file.
